Life with a Goblin King: What Happened Before
by HachimansKitsune
Summary: This story chronicles the events that happened prior to my other story, "Science Fiction - Double-'Fae'Ture". Some mature content, language and serious snogging. The more reviews I get, the more chapters I'll write. Lots of silliness will ensue.
1. The Anniversary Present

**An Anniversary Truce**

Sarah lay on her stomach on the bed, feet kicked up against the wall and the bane of her existence, her Algebra II textbook, open in front of her. As usual where numbers were concerned, she was having trouble. Words she could deal with, but numbers – never. 'Seriously, when is any of this ever going to be useful in my life,' she moaned to herself, letting her head fall into the middle of the page she should have been studying.

Doing algebra homework was definitely anti-climactic considering what today was – the one year anniversary of her conquering the Labyrinth, rescuing her brother and vanquishing the Goblin King; at least she supposed she vanquished him, as she hadn't heard from him since that night and her friends from the Underground never mentioned him when they spoke.

It was really kind of hard to believe that it had been a year already, but there it was in black and white on her calendar. She wasn't completely sure why she wanted to remember this particular anniversary, but somehow, it seemed important not to forget it. Earlier in the evening, Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo had dropped by for a surprise visit to celebrate what they apparently considered to be a red-letter day in Labyrinth and Goblin Kingdom history – the day someone beat the Goblin King at his game. In hearing them talk, she was surprised to find out that they weren't the only ones who were celebrating today, apparently it was now something of a holiday in the Goblin City as well. She wasn't sure how to feel about that and was vaguely puzzled when her first thought upon hearing it was, 'I hope the Goblin King isn't too put out about it.'

Honestly, she couldn't understand why all of a sudden she was concerned about his feelings regarding the whole incident, he was the villain afterall. And she was pretty sure that he had put the whole thing behind him and wasn't wasting any time thinking about her, today or any other day.

Since her defeat of the Labyrinth and by extension the Goblin King, Sarah had tried to find out how the King was doing and if he was angry with her, without actually straight out asking her friends about him. Needless to say, as a result, she didn't know much about how the King was doing, or anything else about the kingdom for that matter, since to get information out of Hoggle required asking the 'right questions' and Sarah wasn't even sure what those were anymore. Didymus was more forthcoming, but tended to get off the topic quickly and end up discussing the quests he did for the crown, and Ludo…well, Ludo didn't know anything about the King, and only seemed to want to talk about his rocks. Despite the distinct lack of information on the subject, it still bothered her that she actually wanted to know if he was angry or hated her. 'It shouldn't matter,' she shrugged, thumping her head rhythmically on her textbook, 'but…for some reason it does.'

"Gah!" Sarah grumbled, raising her head once more and trying to concentrate on her homework. Within seconds she was bored again, slamming her head down on the pages again. "This is impossible. I can't concentrate without thinking about the Underground."

No. If Sarah was honest with herself, it wasn't the Underground that was disturbing her concentration tonight, it was him – the Goblin King. If curiosity killed the cat, then it was going to do some serious damage to Sarah Williams since she couldn't stop wondering if the Goblin King remembered what today was, and whether he was still angry with her.

"I wish…" she muttered into the pages of her book, "I wish…."

* * *

><p>In the throne room of the castle beyond the Goblin City, all of the goblins suddenly froze, their keen ears listening to the Lady. She had called them once before and they had not heard from her since that fateful night, yet they never ceased to hope for and wait for her call, all of them – including the Goblin King.<p>

The Goblin King sat up from where he had been lounging across his throne, listening carefully to the voice that haunted his dreams, both sleeping and waking. He sighed wistfully, hearing her tease him for the umpteenth time with the beginning of a wish. It hadn't been intentional, but the Goblin King had indeed fallen for the stubborn, determined, irrepressible girl while she had been running his Labyrinth and as a result, he had given her certain powers, those being the power to have her wishes granted, should she say the right words. The problem was, she had learned her lesson a little too well while in the Labyrinth and although she frequently would begin to make a wish, she always stopped herself before finishing it. She had learned that words have power, and wasn't as willing to wield that power anymore.

The fact that she refused to complete the 'right words' should have made him happy, since that was part of the lesson that the Labyrinth challenge sought to teach each runner, but coming from her, it did nothing but add to the frustration the king felt at her rejection. He was unable to approach her until she made a wish, limited to merely scrying for her in his crystal, or observing her in his owl form and that was not what he wanted.

Damn her beautiful and cruel eyes, but he wanted more than to look at her – far more.

She still didn't seem to understand just what he had been offering her in the end. After she took the leap of faith in his Escher room, she had already won, so when he offered her everything, he meant it. But the stubborn, girl turned him down thinking he was still playing the game according to that silly book. No, if he was truthful with himself, it wasn't because she was stubborn, it was because she was innocent and too young to realize just what he was willing to give her if she would stay with him. Sighing, the king closed his eyes, leaning his head back on the arm of his throne, as once again, Sarah stopped before making a complete wish.

He had tried to forget about her, oh Gods how he had tried. He returned to the High Court with every intention of drowning his frustration in the attentions of the various courtiers who longed to corner him and hopefully take on the Goblin Queen's crown. There were beautiful women aplenty who sought his company, but all he could seem to do is compare them to a 15 year old mortal who rejected him. It was truly infuriating, but one look at those jade eyes of hers, and once again he would give her anything her heart desired, she had but to ask.

* * *

><p>Sighing deeply, Sarah heard the scrabble of small feet under her bed. They were back. The goblins.<p>

She first heard them a week after she returned with Toby. It sounded like the claws of a large cat, only Karen wouldn't be caught dead with a cat in the house, so she knew it wasn't an animal. She spent several nights waiting up all night in Toby's room, making sure the Goblin King didn't try to take him again. After a few sleepless nights and extremely tiring days, she gave up on that, since the goblins never seemed to leave her room. Since they seemed content in her room, and didn't seem to bother anything, she decided it was better for all involved to try to befriend them afterall, that had worked to her advantage when conquering the Labyrinth.

So, on a whim one night, she left a plate of cookies on a stool near her closet, leaving the closet door slightly ajar. Sure enough, sometime in the wee hours of the morning, she heard the sound of crunching and low voices. Turning on the light, she saw them, two little goblins, perched on the stool, merrily munching on the cookies. The smaller of the two was rust colored, with large amber eyes and tufts of yellow fur sprouting wildly above its floppy ears, while the larger of the two was pale brown, with a bulbous nose, red eyes, and fluffy white eyebrows. Both were dressed in leather tunics, embossed with what Sarah finally recognized as the Goblin King's amulet. Apparently, he had sent spies.

Over the next few weeks, she continued to feed them cookies periodically, discovering that they were particularly fond of snickerdoodles, and oddly enough, dog biscuits. Through trial and error, she finally got them to talk to her and eventually found out that they were indeed spies, of a sort. The smaller of the two was Squint and the larger was named Bob, which apparently is short for Kate, something that in no way made since, but then again, neither did having goblins living in her closet. They were from the castle, but had come because they heard about 'the girl who ate the peach and forgot everything before beating Kingy' and wanted to see her. Once here, they decided they liked living in her closet under the dirty clothes hamper, far more than their dingy den in the Goblin Castle, so she decided she'd let them stay.

She saw Squint first, peeking over the edge of the bed, his amber eyes twinkling at her in the dim light of her bedroom.

"Evening, Squint. Where have you boys been the last few days?"

"Home Lady. Big holly-daze this week. Celebrating Lady Day," he squeaked, his eyes squinting almost shut as he spoke.

Bob bounced onto her back from the windowsill, making her grunt. Sarah reached behind her, dragging him over her shoulder to where she could see him.

"What have I told you about jumping on me, Bob?" Sarah scolded, trying not to giggle at the colorful streamers that were draped jauntily over Bob's shoulders and around his upside-down colander he wore as a hat.

"Sorry Lady. Bob tired and couldn't jump far."

"Why are you so tired?"

"BIIIIIG party at castle for Lady Day. Goblins very happy. Kingy give us lotsa ale," nodded Bob with a slight hiccup, his words vaguely slurred.

Seeing her chance, she casually asked, "And was the King there?"

Squint shook his head, the pot he wore as a hat sliding over one eye as he spoke, "Naw…Kingy stayed in stair-y room watchin' crystals."

Sighing deeply, Sarah frowned. Lady Day as the goblins called it, was the celebration of her beating the Labyrinth, and apparently the Goblin King allowed the celebration, but did not participate. That could only mean one thing, he was angry with her or worse yet…hated her.

Groaning, Sarah face-planted in her textbook again, "WHY…why does it matter to me if he hates me?" she moaned. He was the villain for pete's sake…she vanquished him…that was it. Game over. The end!

She was pulled out of her reverie by the soft snores of Bob, who had passed out next to her on the bed, a red streamer being sucked into his mouth then expelled forcefully with every breath he took. Gently she picked him up and carried him into the closet, with Squint following close on her heel. Smiling at Squint, she laid Bob in the nest of single socks they had made under her hamper, and covered them both over with a torn concert t-shirt they had dug out of the rag bag by her sewing machine. They may not be the most eloquent of friends, but she now found herself missing them when they returned to the castle for more than a night or two.

Returning to her bed she flopped down on her back, her head hanging over the edge of the bed and hoisted her legs up, balancing them on the wall, her favorite position for thinking. And there she stayed, the arm of her flowing linen shirt draped over her eyes, thinking about the Goblin King and feeling….regret.

Shutting her eyes, she felt a tear slide down her cheek and the words slipped out before she could stop them….

"I wish I knew if he hated me."

* * *

><p>The usual din in the throne room stopped once more as Sarah began her wish, every goblin turned to watch their king as the Lady yet again, taunted him with the promise of a wish that would break the spell that banished him from her presence. When she finally completed the wish, after a year of waiting for her to do so, none of the goblins knew what to do about it. If it had been a child wished away, that they knew how to cope with, but this…this was different. Some goblins yelped and vanished, randomly picking a place to go, with several ending up in the bog of eternal stench. Others tried to run in several directions at once, and only succeeded in tripping over their feet and each other. The Goblin King on the other hand, knew exactly what to do.<p>

As the Champion of the Labyrinth, he was honor-bound to grant any of her wishes. The fact that her wish directly concerned him made that even easier. The hard part was figuring out how to approach her. He wanted her trust, but their past interaction made gaining that trust tricky. Not only that, while he knew from her friends, the hobgoblin gardener, the fox knight and the yeti, that she often thought of him and agonized over how he felt about what had transpired between them, he was unsure whether she still saw him as the villain. This presented a problem because he always wanted to grant her dreams and meet her expectations, even if that meant playing the villain to her heroine – as much as it galled him to have to do so. The last time they met, he knew she expected the villain thanks to that silly book, but this time…this time he was without a script, but then again, so was she.

The Goblin King formed a perfectly clear crystal, Sarah's image filtering in and filling it as if with inner light. Balancing it upon his fingertips, he expertly flipped it into the air and disappeared as the crystal vanished, with a faint pop.

Sarah lay on her bed and sighed. She said the words, her first wish in exactly a year. As soon as the words slipped out, she gasped, holding her breath as she waited to see if anything would happen. No thunder. No lightening. No wind. No beating wings. No glitter. No Goblin King.

With a heavy sigh, she grabbed her pillow and held it over her face, screaming into the buttery soft cotton of the pale green pillowcase.

"Really, what was I expecting?" she moaned. "The Goblin King to show up in all his glittery glory just because I made a wish? Damnit…grow up Sarah," she grumbled at herself.

Having materialized silently in her bedroom, the Goblin King leaned against her vanity, a slow smile creeping over his angular features at her comment. In looking at her as she lay sprawled on her bed, he wondered if she had consciously decided to wear the same outfit she wore in his Labyrinth, on this, the anniversary of her victory.

"Glittery glory? I rather like that," he purred, his clipped accent reaching into Sarah's chest and plucking at her heart like a harp string.

The Goblin King smiled, his mismatched eyes shining in amusement, as he watched her open and close her mouth several times as if she was going to speak, then thought better of it.

"Sarah dearest, you really must remove the pillow. The world would be a poorer place, should you to suffocate under there," he continued, a bemused smirk teasing the corners of his mouth as he watched her holding her breath.

"This is just a dream…a very real sounding dream….but a dream nonetheless," Sarah muttered to herself from beneath the pillow. "Goblin Kings do not randomly poof into people's bedrooms. Particularly when they haven't been summoned to take a child."

A low chuckle teased her ears as he leaned over, his face nearing the pillow over her face.

"First of all, I assure you that I am very real. Secondly, there is only one Goblin King – me. And you are right, I do not randomly 'poof' into people's rooms as you so eloquently put it. This particular instance is anything but random, as _you_ are _not just anyone_. And lastly, while you have not wished your brother away to me this time, you did indeed summon me."

Letting her digest his words, he stood, perching against the edge of her vanity once more, while taking a moment to look around her room. It was the same as it was when he watched her celebration party after she and Toby were returned home, but at the same time, there were subtle differences. Gone were the stuffed animals and dolls that she had kept with such care. No more were the walls covered with posters of plays. The room looked similar, but something was missing – her childhood. This saddened him, as one of the things that drew him to her was her innocence and belief.

Finally, she moved, gingerly pulling the pillow from her face, but staying as she was on the bed, her head still hanging over the edge, letting her chocolate colored hair trail along the floor. Pushing the pillow away from her, she squeezed her eyes tight shut. Sarah took a big breath and let it out slowly, saying, "It is okay, because when I open my eyes, he won't be here because I am alone and dreaming."

Summoning all the courage she could muster, she cracked her eyes and finally saw him, or at least his lower half. Yes, the first thing she saw of the Goblin King, a year after defeating his Labyrinth was muscular legs swathed in black leather boots that ended below the knee and tight black breeches – her head being at the level of his groin due to her position.

He laughed, following her gaze as she blushed, shutting her eyes tightly once more. She was enchanting when she was flustered, he decided. He watched as her legs slid down the wall, falling heavily on her bed, before she curled herself into a ball, turning to press her back against the wall, while pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She shook her head as she leaned against her knees. Finally, she raised her head to look at him, her emerald eyes wide.

His white blonde hair was as wispy as she remembered, the top layers dancing as if on a breeze. Over his chest he wore a flowing white shirt with full sleeves, open to the waist to reveal the golden amulet she remembered seeing him wear the last time she saw him. Peering further up at him, she saw him smiling at her, sharp teeth peeking from between thin lips, set in an aristocratic face. The Goblin King, in the flesh, was standing in her bedroom.

"You're him aren't you? You're the Goblin King…" she whispered, suffering an embarrassing moment of déjà vu.

He laughed, the sound a low rumble that made her shiver, not understanding why.

"Why ask when you already know the answer, Sarah? After all, we have been introduced. A year ago in fact. That said, having beaten my Labyrinth, I think you, of all people, have earned the right to call me Jareth."

Sarah stretched out her legs, considering him. Last year, during their meetings in the Labyrinth she had not had the courage to have a close look at him, so she took her time. He was tall and slender, with a muscular frame. She had no idea how old he was as his features seemed ageless. She was a little unnerved by the way he was looking at her, and felt somewhat embarrassed by her own dress, being her most comfortable pair of jeans, the same linen shirt she had worn in the Labyrinth and a jade colored brocade vest.

Jareth watched her intently, trying to judge how she was taking his presence. She nibbled her lower lip, before brushing a strand of hair over her ear and smiled hesitantly at him – the first genuine smile she had ever given him. That seemed to be a good sign.

"Toby isn't even home and I wouldn't wish him away to you even if he were, so you aren't here for him, Goblin King?" she said quietly, but firmly, locking him in place with a defiant gaze.

"True, but I already told you I wasn't here for him, and the name is Jareth," came his amused reply.

Sarah frowned slightly, the thought of calling him by name seemed too foreign to her.

"Your Majesty," she offered hesitantly.

"No," he replied more firmly, finding her hesitancy charming and in keeping with her innocence. "You are not one of my subjects. You are the Champion of the Labyrinth. For _you_, it is _Jareth_."

"I'm not going to go back to the Labyrinth…J-J-Jareth," Sarah continued, struggling to force her mouth to obey and say his name, a look of fear crossing her eyes.

Jareth inclined his head, looking at the young woman before him, somewhat perplexed. He had expected many questions, but not anticipated her fear at the idea of returning to the Underground. Then it struck him, she was worried that he would not invite her to return, but _force_ her to.

"Sarah," he began, the sound of her name rolling of his tongue making her gasp softly, "As the Champion the Labyrinth, I can only take you Underground with your willing consent."

Pursing her lips, she looked at him, then at the floor. He could see she was wrestling with something.

"So, you aren't here to kidnap me for revenge?" she asked innocently.

Jareth bit back a chuckle, before deciding to have some fun with her question.

She watched him rise, standing in the middle of her room, an otherworldly breeze fluttering through the small room, as the musical hum of magic that always followed him, increased. Sarah gasped when she saw him change, from the flowing casual clothing he had appeared in, into dark black armor. Her mouth parted in shock as she saw him clearly, his hands on his hips, body now encased in heavily embossed, black leather armor. His very presence screamed at her, an air of authority and menace seeping from him as he surveyed her with narrowed eyes. Seeing him like this, she shivered, flashing back to when she first saw him, standing like this in her parent's bedroom. Her heart raced as she looked at him, holding her breath.

"Sarah," he said, his voice cold with a deeper timbre than before, "I have already answered that in the negative. Do _not_ ask me to repeat myself. Do you _really_ want me to be the villain, so you can cower before me?"

"Um….no?" she replied meekly, pulling her legs back up against her chest defensively as she looked at the imposing figure of the Goblin King. Sarah paused a moment, then added, "You mean you have a choice how to appear?"

Relaxing, he let his form revert back to the more casual clothing he had originally appeared in and settled once more on her vanity. Jareth smiled gently at her as she followed his lead, relaxing her posture again and stretching out her legs.

"Yes Sarah, I do. The last time you summoned me, you were expecting the villainous Goblin King, so you got him. This time however, the words you used to summon me were unclear as to what you were expecting, hence, you get…well… what I would hope is a less threatening Goblin King."

At this Sarah did something completely unexpected; something which threw him entirely. She giggled. Not just giggled, but collapsed onto her bed in a fit of laughter. Sarah rolled on her bed, hugging her sides as her face grew red. Jareth frowned, not sure that he appreciated her laughing at what he was sure was his expense.

"And just _what_ is so funny, Sarah?" he snapped, his tone growing suddenly icy as his eyes flared sharply at her.

Seeing his features turn dark, Sarah's laughter abruptly stopped, as if someone had turned off the sound in the room. He saw her visibly flinch away from him and sighed. He didn't mean to frighten her again. This whole thing was not going in any way, as he thought or hoped it would.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty…it was just the thought of a kinder, gentler Goblin King just seemed so…well…funny," she whispered, feeling suddenly very small and insignificant under his stern gaze, and now feeling that the idea that set her laughing in the first place, was in fact, not very funny at all.

Jareth chuckled, smiling at her once more, his voice soft and soothing as he spoke to her, "I can see the humor in that Sarah, and yes, I chose to appear as the 'kinder, gentler Goblin King' as you put it."

"So, um…why exactly are you here, anyway?" she asked, idly shutting her textbook and fiddling with her notebook.

"You summoned me. Or more precisely, you made a wish that concerned me directly, so here I am."

Jareth knew this was not the complete truth, since he would have granted any wish she made. However only wishes that involved him directly required his presence, and he didn't feel she needed to know that all of her wishes would be granted – not that he expected she would abuse the power, but he wasn't sure she was ready yet to understand why this power had been granted to her in the first place.

"But I didn't wish for you," she replied, shaking her head and trying to remember what she said.

Jareth pulled out her desk chair and sat on it, crossing his lean legs as he watched her struggle to remember what she had wished for.

"Quite simply, Sarah, you wanted to know if I was angry with you. I think the answer to that should be apparent by now."

Sarah knitted her eyebrows, thinking about what she had said before he had appeared. Yes, she had wished to know if he was angry. Judging from the fact that he was here, hadn't tried to spirit her away or hurt her in anyway, she could safely assume that he wasn't angry with her.

"So, you aren't angry then," she said, her chin jutting out a bit as she considered this bit of information. "Um…so why did you send goblins to spy on me then?"

It was Jareth's turn to look puzzled.

"Spies," he asked, a frown creeping across his face. "You mean Squint and Bob, as you call them?"

Sarah nodded, gesturing toward the door of her closet as Squint and Bob poked their heads around the door, giving their King a pair of toothy grins, Squint now wearing an old single, argyle sock on his head in place of his usual cooking pot helmet.

Seeing the two small goblins grinning and waving at him, Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation, before smiling at Sarah.

"I have not sent spies, Sarah. However since you returned Aboveground after defeating the Labyrinth, it seemed prudent to make sure you were protected. So, I sent some goblins to watch over you. Unfortunately, Squint and Bob, are not them."

She looked from the small goblins, to their King and back again.

"Um….so why are they here then and where are the others?"

"Well," he replied, his voice edged with frustration as he looked at the little goblins in Sarah's closet, "The others are good at their job. What good is a protection squad if they are seen, Sarah?"

Sarah considered this and nodded. It made sense actually.

Jareth paused, then continued, "Squint and Bob were not part of the protection detail, but they apparently wanted to visit you and liked it here. They came back with tales of single socks, late night cookies, and a comfy bed in your closet…"

Sarah scowled, holding up her hand and effectively silencing him.

"Wait…you mean they were reporting back to you? Isn't that a form of spying?" she griped, her emerald eyes snapping angrily at him.

Jareth paused, pretending to adjust his black leather gloves as he considered how to answer her. No, things were definitely _not _going as well as he had hoped or dreamt that they would.

"Spying wasn't the intent, Sarah. However, in order to make sure you were safe, they did need to return to me and let me know how you were. As the Champion of the Labyrinth, I now have a vested interest in both your safety and happiness. Squint and Bob seemed happy here with you, and from all accounts, you seemed happy to have them here. So I gave them leave to continue staying here, so long as it didn't interfere with their duties to me in the castle."

"Oh…."Sarah replied. "I see. And yes, I actually like having them around. They are good company."

Jareth looked at Sarah intently. He knew from the reports of his goblins, that she did not have many friends and rarely spent time outside of school with those she did have. That was one of the primary reasons that he had encouraged Squint and Bob to continue living in her closet. He wanted her to be happy and she did seem to enjoy their company.

Suddenly Sarah blushed and looked at him angrily, "Hang on a second! You have goblins watching me? All the time?"

Confused, Jareth nodded, "I thought we had already established that, Sarah."

"When I'm in the bath?" she squeaked, outraged at the very idea.

"No, no, no…of course not!" Jareth countered.

"I don't know if I should believe you," Sarah pouted, a frown setting her jaw.

"Why not?"

"Because you are channeling your own false alarms," she replied, a small smile shining in her green eyes.

Rolling his eyes, Jareth chuckled at her comment. He was in some ways, amazed at how much of her time in the Labyrinth she did remember.

"My goblins have instructions not to invade your bathroom or watch while you are dressing. Their primary function is to either protect you, or provide some friendly company for you. I would never dream of sending you a bunch of goblin peeping-toms," Jareth explained, leaving out the fact that if he wanted to know she was safe in the bath, he had his own methods of doing so that had nothing to do with goblins, but that bit of information would be sure to enrage Sarah. Yes, best not to let her in on some of the more 'useful' aspects of his crystals…at least not yet.

Standing, Jareth held out his hand to her, smiling tenderly at Sarah as she looked up at him, confusion flitting through her eyes. For a moment, he thought she would shrink from him, until she squared her shoulders and delicately placed her hand in his, allowing him to pull her from the bed to stand with him in the middle of her room.

"So what now," she asked, her voice suddenly feeling fuzzy as she forced her vocal cords to produce sound. Being so near him and feeling him holding her hand was threatening to short-circuit her brain, his presence was an overwhelming combination of power, authority, and something she couldn't quite name, but it made her stomach flutter just like riding the big roller coasters at Cedar Point.

Jareth gently lifted her hand to his mouth, softly caressing it with his lips, his eyes locked on hers. He relished the way her breathing slowed, as she held her breath, while seeing her heart beating frantically just underneath the thin skin at the base of her neck.

"Now, dearest, I must leave you to return to your homework. I trust that having had your primary question regarding my anger toward you answered, you will now be able to concentrate on your homework?"

'Bloody unlikely,' she thought, fighting back the gasp that threatened to creep past her lips as he looked into her eyes.

"Oh," she whispered, clearing her throat which had threatened to close on her before continuing, "You're leaving."

With a sly smirk, he smiled at her, his pale eyes glinting mischeviously.

"Do I detect the delicate air of disappointment, Sarah? Surely you are ready to be rid of me now that your question has been answered."

"I…um…well," Sarah stammered, a faint crimson blush creeping from her neck to her hairline.

Sarah gasped softly as he leaned forward, his lips lightly brushing against her forehead, before he stood back once more, looking at her with a quiet smile.

"Fret not, dearest. This will not be the last you will see of me. It is part of my duty to protect and see to the welfare of the Labyrinth's Champion…._my_ Champion," he purred silkily.

With a flourish of his hand, he produced a clear crystal, laying atop a deep purple velvet pouch. Holding the crystal and pouch out toward her, he smiled encouragingly.

"In the meantime, here is a small gift of something all students can use more of – time. Merely hold it in your right hand and say 'time again' and you will gain the two hours I took from you in the Labyrinth. Perhaps the extra time will help you with your studies, Sarah."

He watched her hesitate briefly, before picking up the crystal and sliding it carefully into the pouch.

Nodding, he turned toward the window, her face falling as she watched him walk away, a small sigh escaping her lips. She felt as if she was losing something, something important.

Turning, he peered at her over his shoulder, his pale eyes serious as his voice softened, "And remember dearest, should you need me, for any reason at all, all you have to do is call."

With that, the Goblin King vanished in a haze of glitter….a faint voice whispering in the night, "Glittery glory, indeed."


	2. A Birthday Wish

**A Birthday Wish**

Jareth was in his usual place, lounging across his throne with his legs tossed casually up over one arm, while his torso was draped across the other arm. On his outstretched fingers he held a crystal, which he was gazing intently into, seemingly oblivious to the goblin mayhem going on around him. Centuries of practice allowed him to virtually ignore his goblins while scrying and that was exactly what he was doing as he watched Sarah in the clear crystal orb.

He frowned at what he saw. Her slender form was huddled on a picnic table at the park she frequented. With a sob, she buried her head in her hands.

It had been two months since she had summoned him with her wish. He had hoped that by now she would have called for him, or at least made another wish, but she had done neither. And here she was, visibly upset. Jareth sighed as he watched her. He wanted to go to her, but was painfully aware that to show up unexpectedly might scare her off, and that is exactly the outcome he did not want. So here he sat, once again waiting to see what she would do.

* * *

><p>Sarah wiped her eyes, sitting up on the picnic table once again, staring out across the duck pond. Her green eyes were faded with the tears that threatened to fall again. Sniffing sadly, she felt her throat tightening with unshed tears, before burying her head in her hands once more and letting the tears flow freely.<p>

"I wish someone cared enough to spend tomorrow with me," she cried, her voice shaking as if her very heart was breaking.

She felt the shift in the air and heard the rich hum of magic around her, before she felt his hand touch her shoulder. Sarah briefly looked at him through blurry eyes, before hurling herself toward him and burying her face against his chest as the tears hit full force.

To say Jareth was surprised at her reaction would be an understatement. This was not the reception he had envisaged. Without a word he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close as she cried. Despite his centuries of experience with women, he would never claim to fully understand them, but he knew one thing – when they cry, offer comfort, and that is exactly what he planned to do.

Sarah cried into his chest for several minutes, before the sobs slowed, interspersed with shuddering sighs and sniffling. He sighed softly as she pulled away from him, her head bowed so that her chocolate colored hair formed a veil over her face. Reaching out with a gloved hand, Jareth lifted her chin so he could see her face, using his thumb to tenderly wipe away the tears from her eyes.

"I…I'm sorry for blubbering all over you, Jareth," she sniffed, wiping her eyes further. "I guess I just needed someone and poof…there you were."

Frowning softly, he peered into her sad green eyes before speaking quietly, his voice washing over her like a caress.

"You have done nothing to apologize for dearest, as I told you. I will always be there, you have but to call for me. Now, do tell, what makes my Sarah, the Champion of the Labyrinth, cry so?" he asked gently. "Has someone hurt you?" Jareth enquired, mentally vowing swift retribution if the later was true, and to flog the goblins that had failed to protect her.

"No, well…not directly. You'll probably just think I'm a selfish brat," she sighed, pulling further away from him and sitting up on the table. Sarah ran a hand through her hair, staring at the quiet glass-like water on the duck pond.

Pursing his lips, Jareth looked at her, his eyes mirroring his concern, "Why don't you tell me what the problem is, and let me be the judge of that."

With a heavy sigh, Sarah said, "Tomorrow is my 16th birthday. Karen made Daddy and Toby go with her to some museum in the city for the weekend. They didn't say happy birthday or anything. Just packed the car and left me alone all weekend." Sniffing, she rubbed her eyes as they threatened to overflow again, "It isn't fair."

"Isn't the 16th birthday some sort of milestone in the mortal realm?" asked Jareth, his heart aching at the pain on Sarah's face.

"Yes…for others it is. I guess for me it will be just another day, home alone," Sarah replied, her shoulders hunching forward as she pulled her knees to her chest.

Jareth considered what he was hearing and was angry on her behalf. However, th truth was, he already knew that she had been left alone by her family on what was supposed to be a 'big' birthday in the mortal world, as the week before he had had two different requests regarding birthday surprises for Sarah – one request from Squint and Bob, and the other from Sarah's friends in the Labyrinth, the gardener, knight and yeti.

"What about your mother or friends?" he enquired, absent-mindedly conjuring a crystal and letting it dance over his hands, as it always helped him think.

"Mum called yesterday from Paris to wish me an early birthday, since she is off with her boyfriend Jeremy this week. And well…I don't have any close friends to do anything with this weekend. Besides, Karen made Daddy promise that if I had anyone over to the house I'd be grounded," she frowned, shaking her head.

Sarah turned to look at the wiry blonde man sitting next to her. She was surprised to see that he was wearing modern clothing, simple black jeans and a button down white shirt. Although she never thought she'd see him wearing anything like that, it actually suited him. Deep down she suspected he could wear anything and it would look like it was made for him.

"So, you mean you aren't going to tell me life isn't fair and to get over it?" she asked, studying his face.

Jareth smiled tenderly at her, wiping the last tear from the corner of her eye as it threatened to slide down her already tear-stained cheeks.

"No, Sarah…because it isn't fair that your family would desert you on what is, by all accounts, an important birthday."

Jareth watched her as Sarah gave him a sad smile, whispering, "Thank you."

Turning her body so she was facing him, Sarah tucked a leg underneath her on the table. She took a deep breath, then let it out slowly before speaking again, "So what brings you here, anyway?"

Raising an eyebrow, Jareth fixed her with a steely look, "Well, I could say that it is because my Champion has put herself at risk by being alone in a park after dark," he began, "which is a foolish thing to do."

Sarah laughed, her eyes shining without tears for the first time since he joined her.

"In this park, the only thing I have to fear any time of day is the random appearance of glittery Goblin Kings," she giggled. "Care to offer up another explanation?"

Chuckling, Jareth leaned toward her, "Are you sure you shouldn't be frightened of me?"

Sarah sat up straight, looking quietly at him, her jade eyes seeming to search inside him as if seeking out his motives. The very thought of her knowing his true intent, making him shudder inwardly, as it would be better for her if she didn't yet know his intentions toward her.

Shaking her head, she smiled at him, her eyes brightening.

"No…I don't think I have any reason to fear you. At least not for the moment," she decided with a slight nod in his direction. "So, really…why are you here. I didn't wish for you this time or anything to do with you."

"True, but you did wish for something that involves some of my subjects," Jareth replied. "I am certain that Bob and Squint, as well as Hogbrain, Didymus and that red yeti, would be happy to spend your birthday with you, since they do in fact care quite a bit about you."

Sarah frowned again, tracing carved initials on the top of the picnic table with a manicured fingernail.

"Bob and Squint left for the castle yesterday saying they would be gone all weekend and the others said they wouldn't be able to see me until late tomorrow night as they would be busy all day," she sighed, her voice trembling once more.

Jareth nodded, tapping his lips with a gloved finger as he considered the problem.

"Well dearest, how about if I take you out for the day instead? After all, I can't have the Champion of the Labyrinth spending such a special birthday by herself. I mean, what would people say?" he stated, a sly smirk teasing the corners of his mouth as he looked at her.

"I doubt that anyone would say anything about it," Sarah laughed. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm sure as King, you have more important things to do than babysit me on my birthday."

"I would hardly call being a friend and taking you out for your birthday 'babysitting', Sarah," he replied, his mismatched eyes glinting merrily in the evening light. "Besides, I could entertain you for the day, and then you could see Hogwart and company in the evening."

Leaning back on the table, Sarah braced herself on her hands and looked at him. He had a point, it wouldn't be like he was babysitting her and she would like to have some company on her birthday. The hard part was getting her head around the idea of being friends with the Goblin King – her villain. Well…former villain at least.

"It is a tempting offer," she began, her emerald eyes studying his reactions carefully as she spoke, "but tell me something, Jareth, why are you really offering to take me out on my birthday?"

Jareth smiled quietly, his voice dropping as he answered, "As I said the last time you summoned me, as my Champion, I care about your safety and happiness. If keeping you company on your birthday would make you happy, then it is the least I can do. Besides, it was my understanding that is the sort of thing friends do for one another, is it not?"

Sarah nodded silently, pursing her lips as if considering his argument, "Is that what we are now? Friends?"

"I would like to think we either are, or could become so," came the reply, his clipped accent and soft tone making her shiver slightly in the cool evening breeze.

She thought this over for a moment, and nodded. There were worse things she could think of, than having the Goblin King for a friend.

Jareth was pleased that she seemed inclined toward his invitation, but that pleasure was short-lived, knowing that he needed to tell her the rest of his plan first, as it might be the deal-breaker.

"Sarah, I would like to show you around my kingdom tomorrow. There are some lovely sights to see and some things I'd like to show you, if you would accept my invitation."

As he expected, Sarah looked frightened at the prospect of returning to the Underground and anywhere near the Labyrinth. Her usually creamy skin blanched at his offer, as she nibbled her bottom lip, something he noticed she did when she was upset or nervous.

"I know you said you did not want to go back Underground," he said, his voice quiet and sure, "but your friends are required at the castle tomorrow for their duties, and would not be able to come see you until very late in the night. However, if you spend the day in the kingdom with me, you'll be able to see them earlier. In fact, I thought you might like to have dinner with them, instead of merely speaking to them in your room."

Sarah looked at him, her emerald eyes guarded as she considered his offer. It would be an adventure, but could she trust him? At the same time, the idea of having dinner with her friends was compelling.

Seeing her struggling with the decision, Jareth conjured up two crystals, one filled with vibrant green smoke and the other filled with deep crimson mist. He spun the crystals twice in his right hand, speaking softly to them, before offering them to her.

"I know you are hesitant about venturing back to the Underground, Sarah, and I assure you that I have no desire to harm you in any way. As a way of proving that, I am offering you these two crystals," he said, his voice low and soothing, as he smiled at her. "If you decide to let me show you around my kingdom tomorrow, then in the morning, simply hold the green crystal in your right hand and say 'take me to Jareth'. And, if at anytime you decide you want to come home, just hold the red crystal in your left hand and say 'home' and you'll immediately be sent back to your room. You will have complete control over your arrival and departure."

Jareth was pleasantly surprised when she took the crystals from his hands. He watched as she turned them over in her fingers, examining them closely.

"No tricks," she asked, eyeing him warily.

"You have my vow, Sarah. And the Fae take vows quite seriously. They are not a simple promise for us."

Nodding, she palmed the crystals. "I'll have to think about it," she said, her voice shaking .

"Of course you do, Sarah. I would expect nothing less from you. When you wake in the morning, should you decide to accept the offer, you know what to do. If you choose not to accept my offer, would you still allow me to come and take you to lunch Aboveground? It isn't much, but I still would like to join you for your birthday."

Sarah nodded, giving him a shy smile, "Yes, that would be nice."

"For now," he said, rising from the table, his eyes smiling softly at her, "I really must insist that you go home, as I must return to the kingdom and could not in good conscience leave you alone in a dark park."

Jareth extended a gloved hand toward her, waiting until she placed her hand in his before pulling her up to stand close to him. The nearness of his body making her both hot and cold, as her stomach shivered inside her. Jareth lifted her hand to his lips and tenderly kissed it. Around them, Sarah heard the hum of magic rise, then felt as if she had been swallowed by a rushing whirl of darkness. As quickly as the sensation began, it ended and she found herself standing in her bedroom, alone except for a few glittery gold flecks drifting lazily to the floor around her, and the red and green crystals she held firmly in her hands.

Her birthday was looking more and more interesting by the minute.


	3. Birthday Drama

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything…but I would snog Jareth within an inch of his glittery life if given half a chance!**

**A/N: **This story will get better with more fluff and snogging. But this first volume covers age 15-21…so we must first lay the groundwork for how the relationship seen in "Science-Fiction Double-'Fae'Ture" came about. Hang in there! For those needing a fluff injection, watch for "Life with a Goblin King: What Happened After" which tells their story, POST-RHPS. For those of you that are lost, go read SFDF first, and you'll get to know the Jareth and Sarah for this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Unexpected Birthday Drama<strong>

Sarah didn't sleep well the night before her birthday, and with good reason. After arriving home, courtesy of the Goblin King, she laid awake for several hours, contemplating the two crystal spheres Jareth had left with her. On the one hand, she really wanted to see her friends, and having a bit of an adventure in the Underground for her birthday would be far more interesting than sitting home alone all day. On the other hand, she wasn't completely sure she could trust Jareth, as she couldn't really understand why he all of a sudden showed up and wanted to be friends. Her dilemma was also colored quite significantly with curiosity – she was curious about what Jareth wanted to show her.

Shortly before three am, Sarah made her decision – she was going to take Jareth up his invitation. True, it meant she had to trust that the crystals did what he said they did, but she really had no evidence that suggested his motives were anything other than what he had stated they were.

One would think that having stayed up so late, Sarah would then have slept quite late, however she was so nervous and excited about the adventure of it all, that she woke up at 7am and couldn't get back to sleep. So, instead of laying in bed tossing and turning, she decided to get up and get ready.

Sarah was standing wrapped in her towel, staring into her closet, when it occurred to her that she had no idea what to wear – After all, what did one wear to tour the Goblin Kingdom? This situation was not covered in the cotillion classes Karen insisted that she take before starting high school.

Jareth had said he wanted to show her some things, but that could mean anything at all. After considering it for several minutes, she decided to go with something comfortable, but not too casual. Humming quietly, she pulled on a long flowing skirt of brown cotton and lace, her favorite pair of broken in suede boots and a rust colored peasant blouse, embroidered with a gold knot-work pattern. Wrapping a gold metal link belt around her waist, she finished the outfit off with a small red velvet pouch that she tied to the belt to hold the red crystal should she need it.

Peering into the mirror, she braided part of her hair, pulling it back with a jeweled barrette, a smirk teasing the corner of her mouth as she thought of Hoggle, knowing he would love to add the clip to his collection of jewels.

When she was ready, she took one last look in the mirror, tucking some gloss in the little red pouch. Then, picking up the green crystal in her hand, she looked at the clock – 8:00am – perfect.

Taking a deep breath, she held up the crystal and said, "Take me to Jareth."

* * *

><p>Jareth woke up with a start, grunting painfully as something heavy fell on him from above. Feeling the weight of it shift, he jerked upward and half out of the bed, preparing to defend himself. Jareth peered blearily at the falling object, only to be greeted with wide green eyes, before the morning peace was shattered by a blood-curdling scream as the owner of the green eyes went flying from his bed through the nearest door, chocolate colored waves streaming behind her as she fled from the chamber.<p>

"S-Sarah?" he asked, rubbing his eyes and trying to figure out why she had apparently jumped on him, and more pressing, why she fled screaming like all the demons of hell were hot on her heels. Then he looked down.

"Well, that explains some of this," he said to himself, chuckling softly as he realized he was barely draped in his silk bedsheet. The night before had been quite warm, so he had elected not to wear anything to bed, since he didn't expect to be rudely awakened by Sarah landing on him. Throwing a brocade robe around his body, Jareth untangled himself from the sheets, before knocking on the door Sarah had fled through.

"Sarah, that is my bathroom," he said smoothly, trying not to laugh at the frantic noises coming from the other side of the door. Apparently she had tweaked to the fact that she had not exited his chambers as she was probably trying to do, and had in fact, only succeeded in barricading herself in his bathroom.

"Please come out," he tried again, "I'm dressed now."…. 'At least covered,' he thought wryly.

"I can't believe you did this," she wailed from the other side of the door. "You did this on purpose! Why would you have me come to your bedroom! How could you? I trusted you!"

Running a hand through his hair, Jareth tried to figure out how this particular situation had gotten out of control so quickly, and how best to restore Sarah's faith in him. From the other side of the door he heard her muttering then a sharp, "Damn!"

"Problem, Sarah?" he asked, frowning slightly as he tried to figure out how best to coax her back out of his bathroom.

"I forgot the red crystal," she moaned through the door, apparently thumping her head against the wood, judging from the rhythmic pounding that followed her statement.

Jareth couldn't hold back the laughter any longer. Chuckling, he leaned against the wall next to the door, shaking his head as he laughed.

"Sarah dearest, you hardly need to flee for home just because you arrived in my bed chamber. If you would just open the door, you would no longer be trapped in my bathroom."

"I am _not_ going to be in your room, alone with you," she spat adamantly. "I am not that kind of girl! I knew you couldn't be trusted."

Shaking his head, Jareth tried again, "I assure you dearest, having you land on my chest while I was sleeping was not part of my plan for today. What did you say to activate the crystal when you left home?"

"Just what you told me to say, 'take me to Jareth'," she replied with an exasperated sigh. While she waited for his answer, she paused to check out the bathroom in which she was currently trapped. It was as big as her bedroom, with heavy wooden floors, and a large copper clawed bathtub the size of a large hot tub. Above the tub was a large stained glass window of the labyrinth, the colored pieces of glass casting rainbows of color into the water and bubbles that filled the tub. Being a teenage girl, her favorite hedonistic pleasure to this point in her life, was a luxurious soak in a bathtub, and she couldn't help but imagine how lovely it would be to lounge around in a tub as big as the one she was currently looking at.

"That would be the problem then. I was not expecting you to arrive so early. I assumed, being a high school student on your own for the weekend, that you would sleep in and arrive closer to midday," he said, running a hand through his hair, fluffing up the wispy blonde mane that had matted in places due to sleep.

"Now, please come out of my bathroom, Sarah. I promise you, I have no ulterior motives and am now clothed," he continued, shaking his head at the absurdity of it all.

Opening the door a crack, Sarah peeked out and seeing that he was wearing a robe now, finally opened the door fully and moved out of the bathroom. She glanced about uneasily, unable to look at him as she spoke.

"I suppose I should be glad that I arrived when I did and not while you were in the bath," she said, blushing furiously as she indicated the waiting bath tub full of bubbles and hot water.

Jareth couldn't help but disagree with that assessment of things, as he rather liked the idea of Sarah sharing his bath someday, although at this stage of things, that was not a desire he wanted to own up to, as she would most definitely not be receptive to the idea.

Moving toward the door leading to the hall, Jareth held it open for her, his lips curled in amusement as he surveyed the flustered face of his Champion. He had to admit, she did look lovely when she was flushed, and he hoped to have many more opportunities to see her in such a beguiling state.

"You can wait in my study while I get ready to show you around," he said, his tone lilting softly as he chuckled at her discomfort.

Sarah scooted through the door, trying to keep as much distance between herself and the robed Goblin King as possible, even wanting to avoid brushing against the deep black brocade of his robe. She blushed hotly when she caught herself thinking about the fact that he slept nude and was therefore nude under his robe. When Sarah realized she had landed not just on Jareth's bed, but on him, it was a shock, but that shock was nothing to the shock she got when he hurled himself half-way out of the bed and she realized he was naked. Seeing his taut chest, bare except for the sheet wrapped around his hips and the golden amulet, made her heart race and her throat threaten to close over.

She followed him into the room across the hall, biting back a gasp as she saw the floor to ceiling bookshelves full of books. In front of the balcony doors stood a large, heavy desk, the front panel covered in extensive carvings. The top of the desk was littered with stacks of parchments, quill pens and several pots of ink. Sarah smiled slightly at the sight of a large leather wingback chair in front of the fireplace. Next to the chair stood a small table, with an open book on it, beside an empty wine glass. She could just see him lounging in that chair, his legs tossed casually over the arm, while reading his book.

"Feel free to explore the balcony or the bookshelves, but leave the contents of the desk alone. My private secretary will be along later to take care of the correspondence while I am showing you around," he said, smiling at the look of wonder on her face as she looked at the many books in the room. "I won't be long."

Sarah didn't even hear him leave, as she was already reading the titles of the books on the shelves. She was vaguely surprised by how diverse the selection of books was. Jareth had first editions of Aboveworld classics, and more modern fantasy stories by the likes of Terry Pratchett. Mixed in with the fiction, he also seemed to collect books on politics, science, medicine, history and music. In addition to the Aboveworld books, several of the book shelves were filled to bursting with ancient looking tomes in a language she couldn't understand, the empty spaces of the shelves stuffed with dusty scrolls of parchment. Sarah pulled out a heavy book bound in purple leather, with lovely golden script embossed on the spine. Laying it on his desk, she flipped the pages slowly, amazed by the pages filled with tight, flowing script.

Returning to his study a short while later, Jareth was pleased to see she had found a way to amuse herself. She was so engrossed in the book she was reading, she didn't even notice that he had returned. Leaning lightly against the doorway, he watched her, an indulgent smile playing over his angular features. She was lovely when he had first met her, and the past year of maturing had only enhanced her beauty. Now, she sat curled in his favorite chair, looking as if she belonged there, and deep down he hoped one day she would.

Sarah had one foot tucked under her skirt, so that the skirt draped over her leg and the front of the chair, while she flipped the pages of a heavy, leather bound book. His mismatched drank in the sight of her, as she absent-mindedly twirled a lock of hair around her fingers while scanning the pages of the book.

"I'm quite pleased to see that you've made yourself at home," he crooned, chuckling as she looked up, her eyes wide in surprise.

Sarah blushed deeply as if she had been caught doing something she shouldn't, and jumped up from the chair, staggering under the weight of the heavy book.

"I….I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb…" she stammered, struggling to return the book the shelves.

Jareth moved to help her with the book. Taking the it from her, he paused to see what she had found so interesting, before sliding the book back onto the shelf with ease, despite the weight of the tome.

"Sarah, you do not need to apologize, I gave you leave to explore my books and you merely did as instructed," he asked, his gloved hand lightly caressing the spine of the book she had been reading. "So did you find the history of my kingdom interesting?"

"Well, I didn't get to read much of it, but what I read was interesting," she replied, looking at him fully for the first time since she had arrived.

He was now dressed in tight black breeches, with knee high black leather boots, and a flowing shirt of deep burgundy that was unlaced along the chest to show off his amulet. Over this, he wore a low-cut, black leather waistcoat, with a black leather cape draped across his shoulders. Although she was sure he could make anything look good, what he now wore seemed to make his regal air more powerful. She wondered if he had intentionally mirrored her own color choices. Sarah blushed at the nearness of him, his intensity making her body tingle, yet she did not want to draw away from him.

Turning to her, the Goblin King smiled and nodded as he held out his arm to her.

"Have you eaten yet this morning, my Sarah?"

Sarah shook her head as she lightly placed her hand in the crook of his elbow, as she had seen the ladies do in his enchanted ballroom. She gasped softly when he laid his other hand over hers as it rested on his arm, the feeling of his hand on hers making her tremble inside.

"Then you shall join me for breakfast, and we will start your birthday surprises then," he said, his voice soft and reassuring as he led her out of the study and into the stone corridors of the castle.


	4. Birthday Adventure Pt 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing...well...not Labyrinth at any rate. No goblins, humans, humanoids or chickens were harmed in the writing of this chapter, although 'Phil' the chicken did suffer a bout of low-self esteem and a goblin did get into my donuts and got soundly thumped for it. Me on the otherhand, I would happily snog Jareth within an inch of his immortal life if given half a chance - just sayin! :)

**WARNING:** Some references to 'nekkid' Goblin King (sadly, not explicit. Poor Sarah probably would've swooned had I gone there.) Rating is currently T, but is likely to go up to M later (maybe).

Author's Note: Please read and review... they inspire me to keep going and to write faster. :)

* * *

><p>Admittedly, on her first visit to the castle beyond the Goblin City, Sarah had been somewhat preoccupied, so it was natural that she missed seeing some of the more interesting aspects of it, something Jareth was happy to remedy on the way to breakfast. Still recovering from the embarrassment of landing on top of a naked Goblin King, Sarah was relieved to have something else to occupy her mind as he led her through the twists and turns of the stone corridors.<p>

_But you have to admit, a naked Jareth is a great birthday present_ – insisted her inner-self. _Yup. It isn't everyday you get the chance to ogle a naked Goblin King and you had to go and ruin it by running screaming from the room. _

Shaking her head slightly, Sarah blushed trying to clear the image of him standing there partially wrapped in a sheet, his bare chest glistening in the morning light. She gasped slightly at the thought, before glancing quickly at Jareth, hoping he didn't notice as she tried to pay attention to what he was telling her about the extensive collection of books in the library. The library was immense and incredibly well-stocked with books from both the Underground and Aboveground.

Seeing her rapt expression, Jareth gestured toward the room. "You know Sarah, you are welcome to visit again to enjoy the library if you so wish. Or to visit for other reasons…." he said, leaving the rest of the thought unspoken, yet the intent hung in the air between them like a fog.

Smiling shyly at him, Sarah nodded, "I think I might enjoy that. Thank you for the invitation."

_Hmm…Yes. Other reasons_… – purred her inner-voice again, making googley eyes at Jareth.

From there, Jareth took her into the ballroom, surprised at the way she hesitated at the doorway as she peered suspiciously around the heavy doors while he held them open for her.

He smiled gently at her, his pale eyes shining mischeviously, "I know it isn't as grand as the ballroom of your dream, Precious, but you don't have anything to fear here. There is no baby to save, no time limit, in fact, it is empty."

Jareth watched her as she dipped her head, her face flushing. She seemed to do that quite a bit and he found it charming. He chuckled softly, longing to caress her crimson cheek, instead, he held his hand out to her, a smile lighting up his aristocratic features. A brief look of doubt flickered in her emerald eyes, before she placed her hand tentatively in his. Instead of simply leading her into the room, Jareth began humming and spun her around the room in a waltz, slow at first, then spinning her faster around the room. At first she looked up at him in shock, her jade eyes wide, then after a few spins and turns amongst columns that lined the edge of the dance floor, she began to relax and laugh. His heart thundered in his chest at the sound of her laughter as it bounced merrily off the marble walls of the room, and he couldn't help himself but to join her, the sound of his own tenor laugh dancing with hers to echo in the empty ballroom.

The ballroom was grand enough, with grey marble walls, hung with tapestries of what Sarah would call fantasy creatures, but what in the Underworld, were just different races of creatures. As they whirled around the room in an impromptu dance, Sarah smiled, her eyes shutting as she picked up the tune he was humming and hummed along, losing herself in the feeling of his hands holding her as he guided her through the room.

After dancing her around the room several times, Jareth pulled them up to a stop against the marble dais along one side of the room, the both of them panting from the speed of the dance and their laughter.

"Oh my," gasped Sarah, laughing softly and holding her sides as she fought to regain her breath. "I could just imagine this room full of people and music and talking. It is magnificent."

Her words made Jareth laugh all the more. If he had any say in it, she would see the room just like that someday.

"Perhaps someday you shall, Sarah," he drawled, his voice dropping an octave as he gazed at her, enjoying the way she was flushed from the dance and her joyous laughter.

Taking her hand, he led her through a door behind the dais, pushing aside a heavy tapestry in front of them to arrive in the throne room, standing behind the throne. Seeing the look of surprise on her face, he winked at her, a wide smile baring his sharp canines as he pulled her through the passage and fully onto the dais, leaning lightly against the semi-circular throne in front of them.

"Don't tell me you are surprised to find secret passages in the castle, dearest?" he laughed quietly, his eyes sparkling with delight at her reaction.

Sarah giggled and shook her head, "Actually, I'm not. It seems only natural that the Lord of the Labyrinth would have a castle that is as mysterious and convoluted as the Labyrinth itself."

Cocking his head to the side, he smiled at her. Having beaten the Labyrinth, he knew she was clever, but she seemed to understand things better than he expected. Jareth looked at the girl questioningly, "Sarah precious, how did you know I am the Lord of the Labyrinth as well as the Goblin King?"

She shrugged, her breath hitching in her throat at the way he looked at her. Turning away from him, she looked around the throne room, her slender fingers lightly caressing the throne in front of her as she spoke.

"I don't know really," she said, her voice soft and thoughtful. "It just seemed to make sense. You may rule the Goblin Kingdom, but the Labyrinth is…well…it feels…alive and magical, like it can't be ruled, but can be, well…overseen."

Jareth nodded, placing a gloved hand over hers as it traced the scrollwork on the back of the throne. With his other hand he lightly caressed her chin, tenderly lifting her head so he could see her face. Shaking his head slightly, he peered into her emerald eyes, a bemused smile teasing his thin lips.

"You really are a most remarkable and perceptive young woman, Precious. And in this case, you are absolutely correct. The Labyrinth is a sentient force and cannot be ruled. The Labyrinth grants me the power to adapt it in many ways, but it is a being in its own right, alive and magical. I do not rule it, merely watch over it and use it to challenge runners as needed."

Holding his arm out to her once more, Jareth was pleased when she placed her hand on it without hesitation this time. She really was a remarkable young woman. Over the years many Fae women had visited his kingdom, hoping to claim the Goblin Queen's crown for themselves, but none had ever understood his bond with the Labyrinth, assuming that he ruled it just as he ruled the kingdom, merely because it was within the kingdom borders. Yet, Sarah instinctively understood the relationship, and accepted it as natural and normal. She never ceased to amaze him. He could now see that he had indeed underestimated her when she had been running the Labyrinth to reclaim Toby.

Before he could continue that thought, their progress was halted by a contingent of goblins that came racing into the room, with Bob and Squint in the lead.

"Lady! Lady," they clamored, bouncing eagerly around her legs.

"Bob! Squint!" she laughed happily, ignoring the dirt, chicken feathers and sludge that Jareth feared was rancid goblin ale, as she knelt on stone floor of the throne room to hug her goblin 'roomates'.

Jareth stood there silently, an amused smirk playing over his face as he watched the scene before him. No woman Fae or otherwise, had ever accepted his throne room in its normal state of goblin chaos. Over the years he had found that the mess, dirt and chaos of the throne room was a great way to discourage the 'throne-seeking' females of the Underground, as none of them wanted to be surrounded by the mess and chaos for long and all demanded that it be cleaned up. Yet, here was Sarah, who seemed totally unperturbed by it all, in fact, she didn't even seem to notice it.

The other goblins stood back a bit, shuffling nervously as they watched Sarah hug Bob and Squint tightly. Turning back to the others, Bob stood up, his chest puffing out importantly as he spoke to them, the colander he wore as a hat sliding low over one eye, before he shoved it back up again.

"This be Boss Lady. You gotta be good 'round 'er or _no cookies_," he said, waggling his finger at them sternly. "And no jumpin on 'er. She doan like dat."

"Yup. Yup!" agreed Squint, nodding his head. "An doan play wit 'er drawing stuff, or ya get thumped."

Raising an eyebrow, Jareth looked at Sarah, with mock sternness, his mismatched eyes glinting merrily, "Is this true, Precious? Are you taking liberties and punishing my subjects by thumping them?"

Nibbling her lip, Sarah felt her face flush again as she clapped a hand over Squint's mouth.

"Me…um…of course not. I wouldn't dare," she replied, while Squint struggled to nod despite the headlock Sarah now had him in.

Leaning close to her, Jareth smiled mischeviously, his lips curled in a feral smirk.

"And _you_ are lying through your teeth, my dear. Have you no shame lying to the King?" he purred silkily, watching as she shivered under his gaze.

Sarah cocked an eyebrow at him and grinned cheekily, releasing the struggling Squint and shoving him behind her with her foot.

"Apparently not, Your Majesty. And to my credit, they deserved it. Bob nearly ruined my end of term art project by spilling cocoa on my drawing notebook. And Squint made it worse by trying to use my eraser to erase the cocoa. Throwing a pillow at them to make them stop was less drastic than… than kicking them," she grinned impishly, as if daring him to challenge her claim.

Jareth's chuckle rumbled from his throat, making Sarah sigh deeply at the sound.

"Hmm…yes…although some of them rather enjoy being kicked," he laughed, kicking the goblin nearest him, who squealed with delight as it flew across the room before landing on a black chicken that squawked indignantly. Once it landed, the goblin hopped up, brushed itself off, hugged the chicken then raced back to the pack of goblins near Sarah and the King, grinning madly.

The goblins around them were aghast at the way Sarah spoke to their King.

"She gonna get kicked fer sayin that," claimed a goblin with blue horns and a bulbous red nose.

"Nah…Kingy gonna bog 'er fer dat fer sure," nodded a goblin with black chicken feathers tucked over his ears, and wearing a striped sock as a hat.

"Nope…I bets on oub…orb…oublett…yous know dem holes he dun gots," replied another.

Sarah couldn't help but giggle as the goblins ceased to pay any attention to she or Jareth and instead began arguing about how he would punish her. The next thing she knew, they were organizing a betting pool on the event. Reading the hastily scrawled notes being drawn on the wall with a piece of chalk, she laughed.

"2:1 odds that I'll be bogged? Really Bob? Don't you think that is a bit high," she asked, glancing briefly at Jareth to see him shrug and wink at her.

"But Kingy really likes boggin us," Bob replied, handing the goblin with the striped sock on his head, who was acting as bookie, three black chicken feathers and a cracked rock – which seemed to be the preferred currency for the betting. Speaking to the bookie, Bob said, "I take the boggins."

"Um, Bob…why is bogging down on the list as both 2:1 and 4:1?" Sarah asked, as she read the list over once more.

The little goblin bookie looked up at her and snickered, the other goblins stopping their bets to join in.

"Dat second one ain't boggin, Lady….dats 4:1 on _snoggin_," he replied emphatically. "Catcha read?"

Snatching the chalk from the little goblins hand, Sarah rolled her eyes and grumbled. With a huff of irritation, she turned to the wall, and crossed out the second notation of 'boggin', before writing 'snogging' clearly over it.

"Gee thanks, Lady!" grinned the bookie goblin, going back to taking bets, as he changed the odds on oublietting from 6:1 to 10:1 in favor of bogging.

Realizing what she had done, Sarah blushed brightly, swiftly moving to erase where she had scrawled 'snogging' on the wall. She gasped as Jareth gave a low chuckle from behind her, a gloved hand snaking over her shoulder to pluck the chalk from her fingers.

"No changing the odds list, Dearest," he laughed, his breath teasing her ear as he spoke. "Besides, I rather like those odds."

Taking her hand, he guided her around the mass of goblins, as others entered the room to place their bets, Sarah still blushing furiously. Turning he inclined his head, inspecting Bob and Squint.

"Bob…Squint….I want you two to come with Lady Sarah and I to the Goblin Markets this morning."

"Yes, yer Majesty," the little goblins chorused, following their King and their beloved Boss Lady from the throne room.

Finally reaching the dining hall, Sarah gasped as they entered. The walls were lined with lovely tapestries and candle sconces. In the center of the room was an extensive table that could easily seat 50 people.

"You eat in here?" Sarah asked in awe.

Shaking his head, Jareth smiled and led her toward the balcony, where a small table was set for two.

"No, this is the formal dining room. As I usually dine alone, I eat in my chambers. However, given the way you reacted to being in my chambers earlier, I thought it best that we eat in…shall we say….neutral territory," he teased, his pale eyes dancing as he looked at her. "While my balcony offers a better view of the Labyrinth, I thought you might prefer someplace less, personal."

Seating Sarah, Jareth then settled himself on the other chair, as several goblins began placing platters and plates upon the table. Unsure what to do, Sarah sat there nibbling her lip thoughtfully. She had read somewhere that in the British monarchy, no one was supposed to eat until the Queen had started. While that obviously applied to an Aboveground monarchy, she figured it wouldn't hurt to follow those guidelines here, since she had not idea what else to do and didn't want him to think ill of her.

_Oh…and why is that, Sarah? Since when do we care what the Goblin King thinks of us?_ - cooed her inner-voice, in a voice that suggested that if it could wink, it would have winked suggestively at her.

Seeing her nibbling on her lip once more, something he had noticed she did when she was nervous or unsure, Jareth smiled gently at her, gesturing toward her plate.

"Eat, Sarah. Formal court manners are not necessary for a casual breakfast amongst friends," he said, his voice calm and reassuring as he nodded at her.

"Um…thanks…not that I know anything about court manners. I mean, they aren't anything I ever thought I'd need to know, not like there is anyone at home to teach me even if they were needed," she grinned, breathing a sigh of relief as she tucked her napkin in her lap and sugared her coffee.

Picking up his knife and spreading jam upon a pastry, Jareth nodded in agreement, "True. Just trust me, Precious. Should you ever need to know such things, I shall make sure that you are taught."

Jareth watched, smiling indulgently as she picked up her coffee cup, brought it to her lips, then paused. Her emerald eyes flickered momentarily with fear, before she set her cup down, a frown creasing her eyebrows as she studied her plate.

"Would you prefer something else, Sarah?" he asked quietly as he watched her, trying to read her strange reaction. "It is your birthday afterall. I'd be happy to have Cook make something else if you would like."

Shaking her head, Sarah smiled wanly, her eyes still creased with worry. "No, it looks delicious, I just….I'm not sure… I…." she stammered, still staring at her plate.

She had been having a lovely time on her visit, more so than she had expected, but when faced with eating food, _his _food, she started to have flashbacks to the enchanted peach and she was afraid. Afraid the food would enchant her once more. Afraid that if she ate it, she would be trapped here, just as her Gran had said.

_Oh….if only Gran had told me that __**before**__ I came to the Labyrinth the first time. Then I wouldn't have eaten any of that damnable enchanted peach_, she thought.

_True, but then you wouldn't have gotten to dance in Jareth's arms. And you know he was going to kiss you. I'm still ticked off that you ran from him. Don't you want to know what it would feel like to feel his lips…._

_Enough! Don't even think it…_

_But what if…._

_Shut up!_

Taking a deep breath, as if steeling herself, Sarah peered up at the Goblin King, who was calmly biting into a pastry as he watched her intently. She had to ask, but it was difficult.

_Yeah, great way to insult your host. 'So Goblin King….is the food safe to eat or am I going to end up in your enchanted ballroom again…._ grumbled her inner-self.

… _or in someplace better….like your bedroom?'_ – quipped another part of her brain.

Sarah blushed, biting her lip hard to squelch the images that filled her mind.

_Seriously, neither of you are making this any easier_, she scolded herself.

Taking a deep breath, she lifted her head, determined to look the Goblin King in the eye when she asked him. At the last minute she chickened out, taking intense interest in platter of eggs instead.

"Well, when Gran came to visit last year, she was telling Toby and I tales from where she grew up and said that should we ever find ourselves in fairy land as she put it, that we should never eat or drink, or we'd be stuck there forever. And well… the Underground would probably qualify for Gran's warning."

Jareth looked up, vaguely surprised by the rush with which she spoke. Seeing the earnest worry on her face, he suppressed his natural urge to laugh.

"Precious, while I would welcome you staying here indefinitely, I am not about to trick you into it. Firstly, you already have eaten Fae food," he replied quietly, watching her face as he explained.

Sarah shook her head. "No I haven't," she replied adamantly.

"Yes, you have. Think about it. What happened when you ran the Labyrinth for your brother," he hinted, his pale eyes narrowing as he watched the color drain from her face as the answer hit her full force.

"That blasted peach," she gasped, looking at him with wide eyes that flashed angrily.

Jareth couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction. "Yes, the blasted peach as you call it. You ate it and were you forced to remain here?"

"Well, no…but not through lack of trying and trickery on your part," she grumbled, glaring at him sharply, the unsaid accusation apparent in her tone.

"Precious, you were sent home. The only long-term effect of the Fae fruit you ate was that you would always be able to see what other mortals view as 'mythical' or fantasy creatures – like my goblins. Other than that, there is no effect," he replied, his voice soft and soothing, as he smiled at her. "Not only that, but as the Champion of the Labyrinth, you are a protected class. While you currently need an invitation and my help to come to my kingdom, should you ever really want to return home, you have merely to ask the Labyrinth for help and it will be given.

Sarah ventured to look at him, her lips parting in surprise as she listened to his explanation.

"Furthermore, do you remember your last words to me before you were returned home last time?" he asked, his voice dropping as the words became somewhat icy, his eyes pinning her in place as they darkened momentarily.

She nodded, a sad frown creasing her lovely face at the memory. Jareth sighed heavily seeing the regret written on her face. He had been very angry when she had denied him, it had taken a very long time to get over it. To have her here willingly was doing wonders for banishing any further bouts of it, but the memory of being denied by a mere slip of a mortal girl still grated at him when the memory was teased.

"In saying those words, I can no longer use trickery to keep you here, Dearest. That is just the way it is," Jareth sighed, before continuing. "So it is perfectly safe for you to enjoy the food and drink. Although I suggest you avoid goblin ale should it be offered to you. It is a bit…potent and I'd hate for you to have to explain a hellish hangover to your parents, when you are most definitely underage Aboveground," he continued with a laugh, his eyes twinkling merrily at her discomfort.

Relaxing a bit with his explanation, Sarah hoped he was telling the truth. In thinking about it, she had eaten the peach last time and been sent home, so it seemed likely that he was being truthful in his explanation of things. With a deep breath, she picked up her coffee cup once more and took a slow sip of the bitter liquid, fairly purring as it burned a clearing path down her throat, the searing heat bringing her senses to life once more.

They ate in companionable silence for awhile, Sarah finding that she was not just hungry, but starving. Having found her appetite, she dug into the delicious breakfast set before her with a smile. As she sated her hunger, she returned to her coffee, sitting back in her chair and watching as Jareth finished his breakfast.

He was as handsome as she remembered, in fact, if it could be possible, he was even more handsome than her memory said. In the mid-morning light of the balcony, he did not seem as scary or villainous as he had when she was running the Labyrinth, and she wasn't sure if it was the light, a change in her attitude toward him, or his lack of leather clothing, but despite the cause, she liked the change.

"Jareth, why do you keep calling me Precious and Dearest and the like?" she suddenly found herself blurting.

_Oh Gods…you did not just ask the Goblin King that?_ – yelped her inner-voice. _Honey, he could call us a weasel sandwich and I wouldn't care, so long as he called us something…..really…who cares what he calls us!_

Jareth paused in mid-bite, cocking an aristocratic eyebrow as he looked at her. Yes, she was full of surprises.

"Does it bother you, Sarah?" he enquired smoothly, a bemused smirk teasing at the corners of his mouth.

Blushing, Sarah shook her head, feeling like a colossal idiot for asking in the first place.

"They are merely terms of endearment. Your achievement here makes you precious and dear, not just to me, but to the kingdom as a whole. If you would prefer that I refrain…" he replied quietly, a mischevious look flickering across his face. "Would you prefer…_love_…_darling_….._pet_?" he purred darkly, stressing each new variation with seductive glee and taking immense pleasure at the crimson flush that washed over her face.

"Umm….No….they are okay," she breathed, feeling her face flush again.

Pushing back from the table, Jareth held out his hand to her once more. As she took it, he led her from the dining hall, through the throne room and out the front entry of the castle. The large marble entryway of the castle offered a wonderful view of the Goblin City, one that Sarah had not appreciated in her haste to get to the castle on her last visit. The buildings of the city were not the muddy brown she remembered from her frantic run through the city, rather they were a rainbow of orange, brown and rust colored shades, glowing vibrantly in the morning sunlight. From her vantage point at the entryway of the castle, Sarah could see figures milling around the cobbled streets and alleys of the city, busily going about their morning work. It was fascinating.

With Bob and Squint trailing them, their little chests puffed out importantly, Jareth swept into the city, Sarah on his arm, trying desperately to keep up with his long strides. It wasn't until she tripped on a cobbled curb racing to keep up, that he realized he had been taking her for more of a drag than a stroll, and finally slowed down, a vaguely sheepish grin flitting over his face.

Sarah was surprised to note that the goblins of the city reacted differently to the Goblin King than those who lived in the castle. While the goblins in the castle were a bit clueless and obtuse, those in the city seemed more intelligent and pleased to see him, bowing or curtseying to him in a friendly manner. More surprising however was the fact that the city was not just populated with goblins, but various humanoids as well.

Steering her through a small russet colored door marked with a needle and thread, Jareth pulled her to a stop inside a small shop, filled with racks of clothing and bolts of cloth.

"It is my understanding that young women of your age Aboveground enjoy shopping for clothing. So I thought we might start your tour here, so that we can remedy the current state of your skirt," he chuckled at her startled expression, "After all, it would never do for you to show up to dinner with your friends in this state. Hogwart would assume I have been up to no good," he winked wickedly at her, his gloved hand gesturing at the splotches of unknown origin along the hem of her skirt from when she had knelt on the floor of the throne room.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," said a small, rotund woman as she rounded the counter, a friendly smile breaking across her ruddy face as she curtsied. "I was not expecting you this morning. I'm afraid your new wardrobe items are not yet ready, Sire."

Sarah tried not to stare at the little red-haired woman, but could not take her eyes away. Seeing her look of shock, Jareth leaned down to her, placing his hand gently on her shoulder.

"Sarah Precious, this is Genevive, she was a wished-away child who was adopted by my favorite seamstress and has now become the royal seamstress for my court," he said, smiling quietly at Genevive.

"Genevive, I am not here today after items for myself. This is Lady Sarah, the Champion of the Labyrinth," he continued, introducing Sarah who looked flustered. "She is in need of some clothing. I think a new skirt to replace the one she has on and at least one dress for semi-formal wear. Although I want you to take measurements for others, in case they should be needed," he added, a mischevious smirk lighting his face as he looked at Sarah's reaction.

For her part, Sarah just looked pleasantly confused. So far, her birthday was turning out to be anything but ordinary, in a good sort of way.

_This is not a birthday for an ordinary girl_ – snickered her inner-self.

Nodding, Genevive grinned widely at Sarah, "Welcome m'lady. I'm so pleased to finally get to meet you."

Bustling about the shop, Genevive plucked several skirts from a nearby rack, laying them on the counter. She looked at Sarah, as if appraising her, then nodded, muttering to herself as she snatched up a full skirt made of deep black material, with a black lace overlay that shimmered with iridescent black threads.

"Hmm…yes. This would work so much better than the brown. No offense dear," she smiled, as she led Sarah behind a small screened off area. "Try this on and we'll see about hemming it."

As Genevive pottered about the shop while Sarah changed, Jareth flicked through the bolts of cloth on the racks, considering the color selections available. When dressed, Sarah peeked nervously around the corner of the screen, catching Jareth's eye, she blushed as he motioned her to step forward. Stepping around the screen, she smiled shyly. Jareth smiled, his eyes hooded as he appraised her, nodding approvingly, he twirled his finger at her, to which she slowly spun in a circle so he could view her from all sides, the skirt swirling lightly around her legs with a gentle rustle of fabric.

"Hmm…yes. I do like the black. Good choice, Genevive. Of course, she'll need new boots to go with it," he drawled, his voice a low rumble of approval. Pausing, he inclined his head as if listening to something none of the others could hear, then cursed under his breath. rubbing the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Damn it all, I must go."

Sarah looked at him in surprise, a sudden feeling of loss threatening to overwhelm her.

_Oh goodness girl. Get a hold of yourself! It isn't like he is going forever_ – scolded her inner-self.

Jareth raised a gloved hand, his fingers lightly caressing her jawline, secretly pleased at the look of loss that flitted over her face, knowing that she was becoming used to his presence pleased him in ways he had not anticipated. Dipping his head to brush his lips tenderly on her forehead, the sigh that escaped her lips making him smile as he murmured softly, "I promise to return soon, Dearest. It is a wisher, so duty calls."

Addressing the seamstress, Jareth continued dictating his desires, "Genevive, I leave Lady Sarah in your capable hands. See that she is outfitted for touring the kingdom today, and the semi-formal dress for this evening….something in deep green or a nice blue, I should think."

Then, he turned his attention to Bob and Squint, who were merrily clambering over empty fabric bolts in a corner of the shop.

"You two, listen up!" he snapped at them, making them quake while grinning stupidly up at him. "Should Lady Sarah finish at the shop before I return, I want you to take her to the Goblin Markets. Stay with her and keep her safe!"

"Yes, Majesty," the goblins squeaked, Bob winding a scrap of navy velvet studiously around the top of his colander hat.

In a puff of glitter and silver smoke, the Goblin King vanished, leaving Sarah at the mercy of the royal seamstress and two small goblins of limited intellect.


	5. Birthday Adventure Pt 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Labyrinth" or the characters, I merely borrow them occasionally for daydreaming purposes.

**Warning:** Tiny bits of lemon fluff (wistful sigh). No goblins were harmed (much) although a few chickens are now scarred for life and one thinks it is a goblin (which is actually kinda funny).

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the lovely reviews. I ordinarily am totally a fangirl for 'Dark and Nasty Jareth', so this story is out of character for me to write, but has been lots of fun. For those that think Sarah is acting OC…she is at the moment. Her actions and comments when running the Labyrinth were actually (in my view) false-bravado, so the way I'm portraying her feels more 'accurate' of a 15/16 year old girl when faced with someone like Jareth.

Also, the reference to 'Rosalinda' (The Chicken of Destiny) is a nod to some of my favorite Labyrinth fan-fic from Lixxle :)

As always….I live for reviews (and almond M&M's). Please feed my addiction and review! :))

* * *

><p>Sarah turned around, peering at herself in the three-way mirror by the dressing screen. She could hardly recognize herself, as the new outfit was by far the most daring thing she had ever worn, although Genevive assured her that it was perfectly acceptable attire for a young woman in the Goblin Kingdom.<p>

Gone was her rust colored peasant blouse, brown skirt and boots. The new shirt of forest green silk, made her emerald eyes seem somehow brighter, emphasizing the black rings around the iris. Sitting low across her bust and off the shoulder, the blouse featured full sleeves gathered just above the elbow with pastel and moss green ribbons that danced down her arms, allowing the remainder of the sleeve to fall open in a trumpet shape the fluttered as she moved. She was still wearing the rich black skirt that Genevive had picked out, only it was now gently ruched up to the middle of each thigh with pale green jeweled buttons. The ruched material created a lovely drape effect that revealed deep emerald colored tights woven with golden vines that wrapped around her legs, as if caressing them, then disappearing into knee high black leather boots, made of leather that was so soft and supple, it felt like she was wearing her favorite pair of slippers. Over the green shirt, she was now laced into a leather corset that framed her bust rather than covered it, caressing the underside of her breasts and raising in a sharp point between them. The corset was help in place with thin leather straps that rose up over her bare shoulders, fastening in the back. The final touch was the emblem embossed upon the center front of the corset, a golden downward facing horn, identical to the pendant Jareth wore.

Standing back, Genevive surveyed Sarah and smiled, her red curls bobbing as she nodded.

"I'm _so_ not sure about the corset," Sarah stammered, as she looked once more in the mirror. Not only was it essentially saying – "Here, look at my breasts" - she was afraid that Jareth would think she was being presumptuous by wearing the same emblem he wore. Originally the corset had a plain front, but once she put it on Sarah, Genevive decided it needed something more. Whipping it quickly from Sarah's body, she hurried next door to the tannery and leather worker's shop, only to return a quarter of an hour later with the corset now embossed and decorated.

"Is it too tight, m'Lady?"

"Ah…no," Sarah shook her head, trying to figure out how to explain her fear to the seemingly jovial Genevive. "I'm just worried about the emblem. Surely, it can't be proper for me to wear anything embossed with the King's emblem?"

Genevive smiled gently at Sarah, patting her hand in a motherly fashion as she crooned soothingly, "I am sure His Majesty will be most pleased. I don't know if you'll believe a simple seamstress, but trust me when I tell you, that you of all people are entitled to bear that emblem on your person in any way you so choose," she grinned.

Clapping her hands happily, Genevive, spun Sarah around toward the door, "Your dress will be ready later today, just send your goblins back to pick it up when you head back to the castle after your tour. And do have fun, m'Lady. Everyone is very happy to have you visit us once more."

Sarah looked at the pile of fabric scraps where Bob and Squint were softly snoring and laughed. She nudged them gently with the toe of her boot, giggling at the way Bob was clutching a scrap of gold velvet to his face and petting it in his sleep.

"Good Rosalinda…" he muttered, smiling in his dream.

"Come on boys…up and at'em," Sarah urged them.

When that didn't work she figured she'd try it the way the king would. With her hands on her hips, she smirked evilly at them and snapped, "If you two don't wake up right now, I'll do something to you that will make the Bog of Eternal Stench look like a garden of daisies. Now MOVE!"

With squeaks of shock, the two small goblins hopped to their feet, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes, Bob still clutching the remnant of gold velvet.

"You betcha, Boss Lady!" yelped Squint, as Bob tenderly tucked the fabric remnant into his belt, petting it where it hung.

Sarah was feeling pretty impressed with her inspired solution to waking them up, only to blush furiously when she heard the dry sound of leather gloved hands clapping slowly behind her. Sheepishly, she turned toward the sound to see the Goblin King leaning against the door, a sardonic smile lighting his face as he looked at her.

"My, my, Sarah Dearest. I'm gone only an hour and already you are bossing my goblins around as if you were Queen. Feeling a bit full of ourselves are we, Precious?" he drawled, raising an eyebrow sharply at the emblem emblazoned upon Sarah's waist.

Following his gaze, Sarah looked down and felt her face flush hotter than she would have thought possible – in fact she felt as if she was in danger of going up in flames. Quickly her hands found the laces on the side of the corset, tugging sharply at them trying to free herself.

"It wasn't my idea," she spluttered, unnerved by the way he was looking at her. "I knew it had to be wrong, I was happy with the original plain version." Struggling with the laces, she whimpered in a panic, "Damn it….why won't this thing come _off_!"

Two long strides took the King to her side, where he promptly stilled her hands with his.

"Sarah," he commanded quietly, "Stop." Shaking his head at her, he pulled her hands away from the lace she had finally managed to untie. Releasing her hands, his nimble fingers retied the laces, pulling gently to tighten them once more. "You look lovely Precious, and I would not have you change one single thing about your attire."

"Um….thank you….I think," she said hesitantly, unsure how to respond. Although his statement seemed like a compliment, the instant heat it created inside her chest and belly told her that there was something more to his words, something that she both longed to hear and feared greatly.

Sarah fought the rising feeling of heat that once again crept up from her chest and into her cheeks.

- _Damn it…all I seem to do around him is blush like a silly school girl._ – moaned her inner-self in dismay.

- _Um…hello….you ARE a silly school girl._ – chirped her libido – _And he, is most definitely NOT one of the silly boys at school. He is DEFINITELY someone to get worked up about._

'If only I realized that last year.' – she thought with a pang of regret.

- _No…you were too young. Still are for that matter._ – retorted her conscience sagely.

Snapping his fingers at the goblins, Jareth nodded briefly at Genevive before taking Sarah's hand, leading her from the shop and into the streets of Goblin City. They walked a short distance through the higgedly-piggedly streets that seemed to run into one another in a set of random and illogical angles and curves. Sarah felt sure that whoever designed the streets of the city must have been under the influence of some heavily alcoholic beverages when the city had been laid out.

Seeing the Goblin Market for the first time was something of a shock to her system. She had been to markets before and they were always laid out in neat rows of colorful stalls, the Goblin Markets however, were very different. Stalls were tucked along the street, in doorways and allyways, with seemingly no regard for pedestrian traffic or orderly flow. Not only that, but they were far more colorful than the markets Aboveground, and far more noisy thanks to the flocks of black chickens that meandered their way amongst the tables of the stalls and pecking at the legs of unsuspecting shoppers.

Jareth and Sarah wandered amongst the stalls of the market silently, the King nodding occasionally to merchants and subjects as they greeted him. As they moved through the market, Jareth kept close watch on Sarah's face, amused by her rapt expression as she explored the items available. It had been years since he had wandered the market, so it was refreshing to try to see them as Sarah was seeing them – something novel and unusual.

At the spice stall, Sarah leaned over the table, breathing deep as if trying to memorize the exotic scents that wafted up from the bowls of richly hued herbs and spices. In another stall, he watched her randomly picking up and smelling perfumed oils and bath salts, her verdant eyes shutting when she found a scent she liked, a feline smile gracing her features, as she purred happily.

"Do you like it, Precious?" he asked, leaning over her shoulder to breathe in the luscious scent of cinnamon and citrus that drifted from the bottle she was holding.

Sarah shivered slightly at the feeling of his breath on her bare shoulder, moving the open bottle closer toward his face to share the scent.

"Hmm….yes," she enthused, "Cinnamon smells so rich, which makes sense as it was the scent of ancient kings Aboveground due to the rarity of the spice and danger of the trade routes. And citrus just smells like sunshine." She hesitated, nibbling her lip sheepishly. "….And I'm babbling," she muttered, her voice dropping as her cheeks flushed.

Jareth stifled a chuckle at the way she seemed to shrink downward as she noted her tendency to overcompensate when he was around – either blushing or babbling – although he found both somewhat endearing and was pleased with the continuing proof that he was indeed having a distinct effect upon the girl, one that was appropriate given her age and lack of experience with males, much less one as ageless as he.

Sniffing the bottle again, Sarah pursed her lips as if thinking. "The only thing it needs is …." she turned, perusing the shelves, she plucked bottles and sniffed the jeweled stoppers until she found the one she wanted.

"Leather," she murmered, "Perfect," she smiled, looking at the merchant she gestured with the bottles in her hands, "May I mix them?" she asked.

Smiling, the merchant nodded, watching her intently as she carefully added several drops from the leather essence bottle, to the bottle of cinnamon and citrus. Sarah shook the bottle gently, then removed the stopper humming happily at the scent, before offering the stopper to Jareth.

"Hmm…all it needs now is amber, but I don't see any," she mused, delicate fingers caressing the vials and bottles as she searched through them once more.

"Amber is quite expensive in the Underground, Sarah dear. But tell me, what do you like about that combination?" he enquired, his lips lightly grazing her cheek as she turned to look at him, her breath catching in her throat as she registered just how close he was to her.

Her eyes fluttered from his lips to his eyes, then darted away, the intensity of his expression too much for her to take. Gulping to swallow the lump that suddenly appeared in her throat at his nearness, she managed to rasp, "It makes me feel …safe….I-I don't know, it just gives me goosebumps and makes me feel warm."

Chuckling, Jareth straightened up, his pale eyes flashing mischievously at her before speaking to the merchant.

"Grogan, the black bottle," he instructed with an elegant wave of a gloved hand.

The merchant handed a black crystal bottle to Sarah, who turned it over in her hands, her finger lightly tracing the engraved horned symbol on the front, a symbol she had come to think of as the Goblin King's signet. Peering up at Jareth quizzically, she pulled the stopper from the bottle, sniffing it delicately, a shy smile spreading over her face as she inhaled the heady scent that drifted from the depths of the bottle.

"That's the smell….the one I was thinking of," she breathed softly, pausing to inhale the scent from the black bottle once more, green eyes fluttering shut as an audible purr hummed from her lips.

Leaning close to her once more, Jareth chuckled, the sound rich, dark and secretive.

"_That_, Dearest Sarah, is a scent made especially for me and sold to none other in the Underground," he murmured, his eyes flashing with a hint of something Sarah couldn't quite place, something that made her insides tremble, but was not threatening, although definitely dangerous. "However, for you, I believe an exception can be made."

Jareth nodded silently toward at the merchant, who carefully wrapped the carved crystal bottle in tissue paper and handed it to Bob, who added it to the basket of items he was carrying. Seeing the bottle going into Bob's basket, Sarah opened her mouth to protest, but was silenced by a tender gloved finger, lightly pressing against her lips.

"Surely you were brought up with enough manners to know not to turn down a gift freely given, Precious?" he asked smoothly, an amused smirk teasing his lips as he looked at her, almost daring her to object. And he was not surprised when she did.

Sarah shook her head, "But you've done so much already. I didn't come here for this. I just came to…." she paused, her gaze dropping to the ground as she toed a pebble with her boot.

"To…what, Precious?" he drawled, inclining his head as he looked at her, his voice a deep velvet caress that hinted at many things, most of which made Sarah blush at the mere thought.

_- …to spend time with you of course_ – sighed her inner-voice dreamily.

- _…and how _– added her libido in absolute agreement.

Watching her, Jareth knew she was at war with herself over something, something he was sure had to do with him, and his proximity to her. He was endlessly amused by the way his closeness flustered her, keeping her emotions off balance, while drawing her nearer to him. For once he wished he had the power to read her mind rather than just her dreams.

"I um….well…ahh…." she stumbled over her words, trying to come up with something, anything to say, as she practically melted under his intense gaze.

- _Way to go Sarah. Real articulate_. – scolded her inner-voice petulantly.

Blushing, Sarah shrugged, finding it suddenly difficult to think, much less form words with the way he was looking at her, as if he were the Big Bad Wolf and she were Little Red Riding Hood. Peeking at him, she saw the sharp points of his canines framed by his almost feral smile.

- _… all the better to eat you with my, dear_ – purred her libido, making Sarah flush all over and visibly quiver at the very thought of his teeth on her neck.

Seeing Sarah tremble at her thoughts, Jareth's eyes shone in sudden understanding, a triumphant smile upon his lips. Leaning in, he whispered softly, so that only she could hear, "So tell me, Precious Sarah, are you sweet sixteen and never been kissed?" he purred, his breath flowing over her neck and bare shoulder like lava, sending burning embers to smoulder under her skin.

Sarah flushed crimson, her answer apparent as she her dropped her head as if to look away. Jareth seized the moment, a gloved hand gently lifting her chin toward him, his lips finally meeting hers, to complete the kiss that was initiated so long ago, in the crystal ballroom of her dream. Her lips felt like rose petals, soft and moist after a spring storm, fragile even in their tenderness.

The feeling of the Goblin King's lips on hers surprised her, her body tensing momentarily as her heart paused, stunned and forgetting how to beat, before starting once more only to take off at a frantic pace. Without thinking, she sighed deeply, the sound one of supreme contentment as the tension of her initial reaction relaxed, allowing her to revel in the sensation of his kiss, gentle, but insistent.

Breaking the kiss he stood up, his eyes darker as he gazed down at her, making her shiver once more despite the warm, early-fall air. Flicking her tongue lightly over her lips, she smiled – _he tastes of chocolate and cinnamon_, she thought, her senses overrun with the deliciousness of the moment.

- _Now THAT is what I'm talking about!_ – crowed her libido happily. – _Talk about a birthday present worth making the trip to the Underground for. And YOU actually considered not coming! Hah!_

Jareth watched her lick her lips, a look of wonder and satisfaction fighting for dominance in her emerald eyes. As much as he wanted to kiss her again, he fought the impulse, knowing that to push her too far would risk sending her running from him again, and really, he had had quite enough of that on her first trip to his kingdom and had no desire to incite that reaction from her again.

"Come Precious," he said, steering her from the stall and back into the flow of bodies as they cruised through the market.

The pair glided through the market, weaving between the other shoppers as if in some delicate dance, their goblin porters trailing along behind them. They had stopped to watch a goblin playing a small recorder, while another danced a silly jig, when Jareth frowned, cocking his head to the side again.

"Blast and damn," he swore, shaking his head in disbelief. "Two wishers in as many hours, practically unheard of!" he grumbled. "I am sorry, Sarah-mine, but duty calls. I will return shortly." With a small puff of glitter, he had vanished.

Sarah sighed, not as taken aback by his abrupt departure as she had been before. Turning to the little goblins following her, she grinned, taking the heavier basket from Squint who was struggling with it.

"Oh noes you don't Boss Lady!" he squeaked indignantly, attempting to snatch the basket from her hands, "Majesty dump Squint in bog if he lets you carry dat basket!"

Laughing, Sarah shook her head, "Then we just won't let him know about. Now come on you two, I'm hungry and want to sit down for a bit. Do you know of any place where we can do both?"

The little goblins stopped in the middle of the walkway, oblivious to the way they were now forcing shoppers to dodge about them as they obstructed the pedestrian traffic in the already crowded marketplace. They whispered quietly to each other in a somewhat urgent fashion, their hands waving in opposite directions, as they appeared to be arguing over where to take her. After several moments of heated debate, they turned back to her smiling broadly.

"So Boss Lady, how do ya feel 'bout chickens?"


	6. Birthday Adventure Pt 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Labyrinth, Jareth or Sarah. I just borrow them occasionally for my own daydreams. I would however gladly snog Jareth within an inch of his immortal life if given half a chance. *wistful sight*

'Rosalinda' is not my creation, I am merely borrowing her from Lixxle who writes the most wonderful Labyrinth fanfic and I only wish I could write half as well. :)

**WARNING:** References to Jareth's 'assets' and some minor 'fowl' language (pun intended). No goblins were hurt in the writing of this chapter, although several chickens were threatened with becoming chicken and dumplings if they didn't behave.

**Author's Note:** Please read and review….reviews will keep me writing and I have lots of silly stories I would like to tell about what happens between Sarah and Jareth prior to the their Rocky Horror evening. :)

When Sarah told the goblins that she liked chicken, what she said and what they heard were apparently quite different. She had heard 'chicken for lunch' and apparently her companions meant 'chicken as entertainment'. And that was why, within a short amount of time, she found herself perched on a rickety stool in the Black Pullet Pub, eating a savory meat pie smothered in gravy, and watching the annual Chicken Pull competition.

Sarah had to laugh as she watched Bob bouncing up and down cheering for his favorite chicken, a fat black one with glistening amber eyes by the name of Rosalinda, who was the 5-time Chicken-Toss Champion. Rosalinda stalked around the ring in an aggressive fashion, pecking fiercely at any goblin arm, foot or face that came within reach, and seemed to be much loved by the goblins in attendance, except for several who periodically wailed, "NOT ROSALINDA!"

As near as Sarah could tell from watching the chaotic event, each round started with the goblin organizers tackling another chicken from the pen, an act that seemed to be getting as much betting action as the actual competition itself. Once they caught the chicken, they forced it into a crude leather harness that was attached to a small wooden sledge on metal runners. After it was harnessed, the chicken was held behind a line of greasy sausages that was pinned to the floor, apparently acting as the starting line. Then, a goblin would stand on the sledge, the chicken would be released and the crowd would scream and shriek as the chicken started to move – or attempted to.

From what she could tell, the goal was for the chicken to pull the goblin from the line of sausages over a line on the other side of the floor that looked to be an abandoned string of Aboveground Christmas tree lights; however she was unsure of this, as none of the chickens had managed to pull the goblin anywhere near that line. Most of the time the chicken either laid an egg, pulled the goblin on the sledge in a circle, or in the case of Rosalinda, the 5-time Chicken-Toss Champion, attacked the goblin on the sledge viciously - although, that too seemed to please the goblins in the crowd immensely.

Taking a deep drink of cider to wash down a particularly dry bit of pastry, Sarah shouted over the din to her goblin companions, "So, who is winning?" she asked, gesturing at the chicken pen in the corner, from which the goblins organizing the event would pick for each round.

"The black one there is Phil. He's the 7-time Chicken-Pull Champion," yelled Squint from his seat on Sarah's knee.

There was so much wrong with his answer that Sarah didn't even know where to begin. In the first place, _all_ of the chickens in the contest were black.

"But I thought this was a chicken pull. Phil is not a proper name for a chicken since chickens are female," she replied, frowning in her confusion as she nibbled more of the pie, crumbs of pastry sticking to her lips and chin.

- _Yeah…and goblin naming practices are logical? _– snarked her inner-self. – _Because afterall, Bob is short for Kate makes soooo much sense._

'Okay. True. Very little about goblins is logical. Remind me to ask Jareth about that one later,' she thought with a chuckle.

Cackling merrily, Squint shook his head, clambering onto her shoulder to explain.

"Phil used to be Philamena. As Philamena she won lots. Some goblins complained she was using performance enhancing feed," explained Squint slowly, since Sarah obviously wasn't knowledgeable about the sporting politics of chickens. "But it's all good now, cuz they found out Phil was a boy."

"But if they know Phil is a boy, um…er… a rooster, why do they still let him compete in a contest for girls…um…chickens?" continued Sarah, trying to understand what was going on, despite the fact that her rational self had long ago given up trying and was currently sitting in a corner of her brain with her libido discussing the tightness of Jareth's pants.

"Well of course they lets him compete! He's the champion!" laughed Bob as if it was the most logical and obvious answer in the world.

Shrugging, Sarah gave up trying to understand the sporting politics and logic of chicken athletics, and began to enjoy the event for what it was – complete and utter chicken fueled chaos.

And that was how Jareth found her some half-hour later.

He materialized at the entrance of the pub to find Sarah teetering precariously on a three-legged barstool, waving a half-eaten meat pie in one hand and a mug of what he hoped was _not_ goblin ale in the other, her face flushed as she shouted at the chickens along with the rest of the crowd. Jareth honestly didn't know whether to be furious at the goblins for bringing her to the pub in the first place, shocked to find her so at home in a goblin pub, or amused by the fact that she seemed to be having an absolutely fabulous time.

"C'mon Phil!" Sarah yelled, her emerald eyes bright with excitement.

Squint hung onto the shoulder strap of Sarah's corset for dear life, as thanks to her enthusiastic waving and shouting, the stool was threatening to fall over and dump them both on the floor. As Phil clucked his way across the finish line, narrowly beating Rosalinda's valiant effort of viciously pecking three goblins, Sarah bounced so enthusiastically, that the short leg of the stool twisted and she started to tumble.

Bracing for the inevitable impact, Sarah's eyes clamped shut, as if that would in some way keep her from falling. It took her a moment to realize that somehow, she was still upright, the stool was still firmly under her bottom and she had not dropped either the pie or the mug. Cracking an eye, she peered at the floor, giggling nervously when she saw a pair of highly polished black leather boots that could only belong to one person.

"Um…Hi Your Majesty?" she squeaked, peeking at him through a veil of chocolate colored tendrils. "Care for a drink?" she muttered sheepishly, gesturing with her mug.

Fighting the urge to laugh, Jareth schooled his expression into one of faint annoyance. Pinching the bridge of his nose he shook his head.

"_Please_, tell me you are _not _drinking goblin ale after I warned you to avoid it?" he asked, the exasperation apparent in his tone.

Laughing, Sarah upended the remainder of the contents of the mug into her mouth and shrugged at him.

"Beats me. They didn't tell me what it was and I didn't ask. Although I did draw the line at peach nectar, given my last experience with peaches in your kingdom," she replied cheekily, her emerald eyes dancing with impish delight as she looked at him.

Jareth raised an eyebrow as he glared at her, his mismatched eyes narrowing at her irreverent tone. Now _this _was the Sarah he remembered from his Labyrinth, bold, impetuous, and infinitely trying.

"You _would_ bring that up, Precious," he replied sharply, his voice edged with ice.

Seemingly oblivious to the hint of menace in his voice, Sarah blithely continued, "However, seeing as how I'm still able to form a coherent sentence and haven't ended up in some crystal ballroom courtesy of hallucinogenic fruit, I'd say the contents of the mug were harmless enough."

Then she tried to stand up.

Upon placing weight on her legs, they promptly informed her that gravity worked far too well and they were going on holiday, because she ended up sprawled in a heap at Jareth's feet.

"Hmm…" she muttered, a puzzled expression clouding her features, "My dad always said rum made you legless, apparently goblin cider does too," she quipped, hiccupping softly as she giggled.

Moving her head, she turned to look up at him, her eyes making it to his knees before she thought better of it, her libido and inner-self taking that precise moment to break out of their discussion of his Majesty's tight pants, to realize that she was about to look up and get an up-close-and-personal view of said tight pants and everything else they barely contained.

- _Hell yeah!_ – yelped her libido happily, while her inner-self blushed crimson and stammered something about needing to wash her hair, before running off to hide amongst last week's Algebra homework problems in a dusty corner of Sarah's mind.

Unable to restrain himself any further, Jareth chuckled, looking at her with a bemused smirk as he bent over her. Grabbing Sarah's arm, he hauled her up and unceremoniously tossed her over his shoulder. Wrapping an arm around her knees to secure her in place, he strode out of the pub, with Bob and Squint trailing behind him.

Sarah giggled louder as her libido was rendered speechless, having gone from an up-close view of his Majesty's thighs swathed in the tight grey breeches, to an up-close view of the Goblin King's ass. As far as her libido was concerned, this day could not _possibly_ get any better.

- _Best! Birthday! Ever!_ – her libido crowed triumphantly, before collapsing in a hormone riddled puddle of goo.

Gasping, Sarah tried to get Jareth's attention, although finding it hard to speak as she was marched through the marketplace, hanging upside down over the Goblin King's shoulder.

"Please. Put. Me down. Your. Majesty," she pleaded in between giggles. "This. Is. Hardly. Dignified."

"Dignified? And just what about the behavior you were exhibiting just now was dignified? he snorted derisively, ignoring her pleas and swatting her lightly as she squirmed on his shoulder. "Be still, Sarah."

Resigned to being carried from the market like a sack of potatoes and somewhat dizzy from her upside down view of the world, Sarah stilled her struggles and instead focused on watching the muscles of Jareth's thighs and ass move, rippling with each step.

- _Oh wow! Yumminess overload!_ – screeched her libido, nearly convulsing with hormonal happiness.

Coming to a stop near a fountain that appeared to depict a goblin warrior, or perhaps it was a housewife, it was hard to tell, Jareth finally addressed Bob and Squint.

"You two had one simple task, keep Lady Sarah out of trouble. And what do you do? You take her to a pub. Dare I ask why? And then you let her drink goblin cider! A mortal girl. Of all the stupid things to do…" he growled at them, while Sarah tried to contort her body so she could see her goblin friends as they stood before the king.

With much stretching, Sarah managed to arch her body around so she could see her friends, her face propped awkwardly on Jareth's elbow as he gripped her knees tightly against his chest. They were upside-down, but at least she could see them.

"It isn't their fault, Jareth," she began, feeling very dizzy by this point thanks in part to her bizarre posture, in addition to the goblin cider.

"Hush Sarah," he scolded, pinning her legs in place more tightly as she squirmed to keep her position. "Champion of the Labyrinth or not, you will address me properly in public, as either your Majesty or Sire," he chided, never taking his eyes off the goblins as they cowered in front of him. He seemed for all the world as if it was perfectly natural for the King of Goblins to be reading the riot act to some of his castle goblins, standing by the Goblin Mayor's commemorative fountain, while holding the Labyrinth Champion like a side of beef over his shoulder.

"Sorry, your _Majesty_," Sarah snapped. "But it isn't their fault. I asked if they knew of a place where we could get something to eat and I could sit down. I didn't know you would think it unseemly for me to be found in a pub," she explained, feeling sorry for her friends as they looked truly frightened. "Please don't punish them, it is my fault really. You could send me home instead, but please don't take it out on them."

Sighing, Jareth ran his free hand through his hair in aggravation, before peering down at her upside-down face propped on his elbow.

"No, I most certainly will not be sending you home. At least not over this, Dearest," he drawled, a hint of exasperation bleeding into his voice. "Honestly Sarah, when will you learn to think things through before you act? I can't have you getting my subjects into trouble like this. In case you haven't realized, they aren't the brightest of beings. I would expect you to show better judgment," he huffed in frustration.

"Oh geeze. Now you sound like my step-mother," grumbled Sarah petulantly. "I get enough of being talked to like I'm a stupid child at home. I don't need it from you too, _Sire_," she snapped, fighting the irresistible urge to sink her teeth into his elbow in retaliation – of course that would be incredibly childish, not to mention probably get her thrown into an oubliette and charged with an assassination attempt.

Considering this, Jareth growled low in his throat before breathing out sharply. "Point taken, Precious."

Looking at Bob and Squint, his irritation clearly etched on his face, Jareth inclined his head, "You two can go pick up Sarah's new dress, then return to the castle. Put our purchases in my study, then complete your duties for tonight."

Nodding frantically, the two goblins bowed deeply, Bob's colander hat rolling off his head and coming to a stop against Jareth's boot. Hastily snatching up his hat, Bob and Squint took off at a run for the castle gates.

"As for you, Precious, I did promise you a tour of some of the kingdom's more interesting sights. Do you think you can be good long enough for that?" he teased, looking down at her face resting against his elbow, her long velvet tresses lightly caressing his thigh.

"Well, I can hardly get into much trouble when I'm slung over your shoulder, now can I?" came the cheeky reply.

Chuckling darkly, the Goblin King merely tightened his grip on her legs.

"At least at the moment I know exactly where you are and what mischief you might be up to," he laughed, his pale eyes flashing wickedly at her upturned face.

* * *

><p>Gently placing Sarah back on her feet, which had decided that they didn't need a vacation after all, Jareth wrapped an arm securely around her waist. Pulling her close he suggested that she shut her eyes. For once she did as instructed without argument, just before the town square fell from beneath her feet. Gasping at the feeling of the world falling away from her, she grabbed onto his arms tightly, just before she felt her feet touch the ground again with a jolt.<p>

"Open your eyes slowly, Sarah," he chuckled, steadying her with his hands upon her elbows. "This type of travel can be very disorienting at first, but you will get used to it over time,"

The feeling of being dizzy was strong enough that Sarah didn't consider the full intent of what Jareth had just said. Rather, she hesitantly opened her eyes to find that they were standing on top of a mountain ridge, overlooking a waterfall that shimmered with a delicate rainbow of color as tiny water fairies in various shades of blue danced over the front of the falls.

"These are the Fairy Falls," Jareth murmered quietly, his lips near her ear as he whispered softly. "We must be quiet, as the fairies dislike loud noises and are not particularly fond of visitors, even if the visitor is the King."

They sat near the falls for awhile in silence – Sarah watching the fairies dance in the water, and Jareth watching Sarah watching the fairies. As he suspected, she was enthralled by the scene before them, her eyes bright as they traced the movements of the multi-hued fairies as they darted in and out of the water, lifting up individual drops of water as crystal prisms.

"What are they doing?" she whispered, leaning closer to him so he could hear her.

"They are imbuing individual water drops with fairy magic. When the drops find their way downstream and come to rest upon the shore, they will transform into water lilies, a special flower of water fairies, and one they use for many things," he replied softly, pausing as their presence was finally discovered by the fairies.

Pulling Sarah close, he transported them away from the falls before the angry flock of fairies got close enough to complain.

Sarah was giggling as they appeared at their next stop, finding herself sitting next to Jareth on a small hill overlooking an immense orchard. For miles in front of them, various fruit trees stretched in neat rows, the scent of fruit hanging heavy in the air, making Sarah feel somewhat disoriented.

"Please don't tell me that is a gigantic peach orchard," Sarah laughed, the sound ringing merrily down the hill. "I really do have an aversion to peaches after my last adventure here."

Winking at her, Jareth helped her stand and escorted her down the hill toward the gates of the orchard. "Fine then, I won't tell you that," he said cryptically, his pale eyes flashing mischievously.

As they went through the gate into the orchard, Sarah felt the air change, becoming heavy with magic, so much so that it felt like a wet wool blanket being placed over her head.

"No…" she gasped, pulling away from him.

"Sarah?" Jareth asked, his eyebrows knitting with concern as she ran back outside the gate to lean against it panting and gasping.

Frowning, Jareth followed her, lightly resting his hand on her back as she bent double gasping for air.

"I'm sorry Precious," he sighed, watching her closely as she breathed deep once more. "No mortals that I know of have ever visited the orchard. I had no idea it would affect you so."

Panting, she shook her head at him, a pale smile on her face. Her voice cracked as she spoke, "It's okay, it's just that amount of magic in there is stifling. I couldn't breathe. It was just too much to take."

Running a hand through her hair to smooth it, Sarah turned to peer back into the orchard from the safety of the silver gates.

"Why is there so much concentrated magic in the orchard?" she asked, her slender fingers encircling the bars of the gate as she leaned as close as she dared to the orchard itself.

"This is the Orchard of Dreams, inside it grows all of the enchanted fruits of the kingdom," he explained. "Some are used for runners and others are used to make various products that are traded throughout the Underground."

Nodding, Sarah laughed nervously, sneaking a surreptitious look at him while he gazed at the orchard.

"Let me guess, my enchanted peach came from here?" she asked, not surprised when he nodded. "Does the crystal ballroom dream come with all the peaches?"

Jareth smiled gently at her and led her from the gate, walking her toward a nearby wooden door set into an outer wall of the Labyrinth. As they walked the twists and turns of the Labyrinth, Jareth explained.

"The fruit is imbued with magic, yes, however the dreams that come depend upon the person using the fruit and the purpose it is being put to. The ballroom aspect of the dream was indeed yours, but it was modified by my purpose…"

"To detain me and make me lose track of time. Yeah, I remember," Sarah grumbled as she interrupted him, a trace of bitterness creeping into her voice before she could control it.

Stopping, Jareth turned to face her, a gloved hand pushing a stray tendril of hair behind her ear as he caressed her cheek lightly. With a deep sigh he looked down at her. Sarah nibbled her lip, trying to read the emotion flitting through his eyes, something untenable one moment, then gone the next, to be replaced by a look that spoke of regret.

"Sadly Precious, that was indeed the original purpose. Had that stayed the purpose you would have merely had the ballroom dream you had been having for years," he explained, his voice deep and low, a faint trace of sadness lacing his tone.

"You knew about that?" she whispered, a faint blush creeping into her cheeks at the thought of what other dreams he might know.

"Not really, Dearest. I only know it must have been a dream you had regularly, because that is what the peach showed you, in the beginning at least. The enchanted fruit is designed to pull up the dreamer's favorite sleeping dream."

Considering this, Sarah paused, her face puzzled as she thought about it. "So my peach really must have been rotten, because the dream that it showed me was not one that I had ever had."

Jareth gave a wan smile, "That is my fault, I'm afraid. I manipulated your dream to allow me in. By doing so, it changed your dream, to suit my changed purpose."

Sarah frowned slightly, looking troubled at this admission. Opening his mouth to continue, Sarah cut him off by turning away, her face turned toward the cobblestone path they were travelling upon, unable to look him in the eye any longer.

"I – I don't want to discuss this anymore, Jareth. Not now…. Maybe not ever," she said firmly. She knew he was going to say what his purpose had really been, and if it was not to make her lose time, she was not sure she was ready to hear what his true motive was. "Please, can we not discuss this."

Moving toward her, Jareth lightly cupped her chin as his gloved thumb tenderly rested momentarily against her lower lip, lifting her head to face him. "When you are ready to hear the whole truth, Sarah, you have but to ask. Until then, I will not bring it up, unless you do."

Jareth sighed quietly as Sarah placed her hand on his forearm, a gesture that at the same time distanced herself from him, while being intimate.

"Thank you, Jareth," she murmured, a deep ache filling her chest at the pained expression on his face.

Tucking her hand into the crook of his elbow, Jareth led her off down the path once more. They walked silently for some time, each lost in their own thoughts, not realizing that they were both reliving their time in the crystal ballroom, Sarah recognizing that his expression just now was the same look he gave her as she ran from him in the ballroom, and Jareth regretting that he had gone against the rules and modified her dream in the first place, while knowing that either way, it would not have made a difference in the outcome.

Eventually, they came upon what appeared to Sarah at least, to be a dead end, one which, if her sense of direction was correct, was at one of the extreme outer corners of the Labyrinth.

"Um…I know things are not always what they appear around here, but aren't we in what should be an outer corner of the Labyrinth?" she ventured, running her hand over the wall in front of them.

"Yes, you would be correct," came the smooth reply, an impish smirk lighting the Goblin King's face as he looked at the Labyrinth's Champion while she tried to figure out the trick to the corner.

"While I will concede that the walls of the Labyrinth are quite beautiful, something I didn't notice on my first trip," Sarah chuckled, prodding several of the stones gently, "I hardly think a dead end at the extreme outer reach of the Labyrinth qualifies as a 'tourist site' of interest."

Jareth shooed her out of the way with a wink, "Allow me, Precious. This is a very special site that is not on the general public tour."

Waving his hand, he produced a glowing green crystal that he pressed against the wall, where it seemed to dissolve into the stones. As the crystal was absorbed into the stones, they swung inward revealing a tunnel. Jareth took her hand and pulled her into the darkness, his steps sure as they descended into the pitch black of the tunnel. Sarah shivered from the oppressive darkness, a faint whimper escaping her pursed lips as she stumbled, knocking against Jareth's back. Jareth wrapped his arm around her, steadying her as he continued on, the feeling of his arm and the heady scent of him in the confined space reassuring her as they moved through the tunnel.

Slowly they made their way along the corridor, when Sarah saw a hint of light ahead of them. Squinting, Sarah followed Jareth into the sun once more, gasping as she found herself in a lush garden, the castle towering over them. They were at the center of the Labyrinth and the kingdom.

"That is one hell of a short-cut!" she laughed, emerald eyes wide in surprise as she grinned happily.

"Welcome to my private garden, Precious," he smiled.

Jareth showed her through the garden, pointing out various exotic flowers that he had planted especially for his own enjoyment. Sarah was floored by the vibrant colors and riot of scents that flowed on the breeze.

"You are so lucky," she breathed, sniffing a bright purple flower that looked like a cross between a tulip and a rose, "your garden is gorgeous, Jareth."

Smiling indulgently, he leaned toward her, his mismatched eyes hinting at mischief as he chuckled. "While it is a lovely garden, made all the more pleasant by your company, I find a nice game of chess is the best way to enjoy this garden," he muttered in a conspiratorial tone.

"Chess," she said incredulously. "You can't be serious!"

He gave her a sly wink as he led her around a corner, bowing slightly and making a sweeping gesture with his arm toward the life-size chessboard in front of them. Sarah's delighted laugh echoed throughout the garden as she saw the neat rows of goblins lined up on the board, waiting for the game to begin.

Without waiting for Jareth, Sarah raced up to the board, seeing Hoggle positioned as a rook for the black side (and looking particularly cranky about it), while Didymus was lined up as one of the white knights. Grinning, she checked out the other 'pieces' seeing that the black king and white queen were missing. She laughed, weaving through the pieces on the white side to take her place in the queen's starting square. Taking her position, she looked to where Jareth had taken up his position as the black king, his form flickered slightly until he stood there wearing the Goblin King's regalia, clothed from head to toe in elaborately carved and embossed, black leather armor, complete with the shimmering cape that shone like midnight, swirling around his legs.

"Show off," she giggled, shaking her head.

Raising an elegant eyebrow in a supercilious smirk, Jareth grinned at her. "Close your eyes, Precious." Although his smirk made her uneasy, Sarah obeyed, shutting her eyes at which point he lobbed a crystal at her, the fragile orb bursting as it hit her forehead. "Open your eyes, Sarah," he chuckled softly, the sound rumbling from his throat.

Sarah opened her eyes and squeaked as she looked down. She was now swathed in yards of shimmering white material, heavily beaded with crystals, held by the most delicate of silver threads. Once again, she was wearing the sparkling confection of a dress that she had worn in the crystal ballroom.

"The white queen should be dressed appropriately, don't you think, Dearest?" the Goblin King crooned in honeyed tones. "It is your move, Sarah-mine. Make it a good one."

His comment woke up Sarah's inner-self, who had spent the last few hours sitting amongst her Algebra homework, still shell-shocked by the sight of Jareth's ass and assets.

- _Does rushing the opposing King and forfeiting count as a move?_

Jareth and Sarah traded moves for some time, Jareth marveling at the conservative nature of her game, as she met each of his moves strategically. After some time, the players on the board were whittled down until Jareth was left with himself, a bishop and two pawns, one of which was asleep in his square, clutching a black chicken. At this point, Sarah was left with herself, Sir Didymus, and a pawn.

Peering carefully around the board, Sarah considered her next move, then grinned, her eyes lighting up as she realized she could win the game in two moves, if she sacrificed Sir Didymus.

"Hah!" she crowed triumphantly. "I win…I've got you mated in two moves unless you sacrifice your bishop and a pawn."

Jareth coughed, as he cocked an eyebrow in response to her gleeful jibe, wondering if she realized the full meaning of what she had just said. Seeing that she was too engrossed in actually winning the game to notice, he fought the urge to take advantage of her claim, but in the end, couldn't help himself.

"Hmm… mated, my dear?" he drawled, a silken tongue flicking over his lips as he looked at her, laughing at her visible discomfort and congratulating himself for making her squirm so pleasantly yet again – something that was rapidly becoming his favorite pastime.

Sarah's libido gave a squeak of approval and melted into a hormonal puddle, as Sarah blushed brightly, her mouth opening and closing while she tried desperately to form an appropriately scathing response, and failed miserably.

As luck would have it, she was saved further embarrassment by the arrival of a black chicken, which launched itself at Sarah's head from a nearby tree. The black chicken landed on Sarah's head, pecking madly at the silver vines woven into her heavy brown tresses, all the while clucking in a way that sounded suspiciously like cursing.

Sarah yelped, her hands flying to her head to grab the chicken, who pecked her sharply, drawing blood.

"OUCH! Blasted chicken!"

Jareth moved to help Sarah, only to be bowled over by the goblins who had already been taken out of the game, as they rushed the board.

"Rosalinda's assassinated the Queen!" shouted one goblin with a fluffy orange mustache, launching himself at Sarah's waist.

"Save the Queen," shrieked a goblin with a bulbous red nose, wearing a black and white sock as a hat.

"Not Rosalinda!" wailed another goblin, throwing himself at Sarah, tripping over another goblin and sliding underneath Sarah's skirts.

"Help Kingy Lady!" bawled a goblin with blue horns as he threw a clod of dirt at Rosalinda.

Sarah screamed as the dirt hit the side of her head, weaving around the board trying to get away from the chicken viciously pecking her head and the goblin now under her skirts, hanging on to her leg.

At this point, a group of chickens came charging through the garden, Phil, the black rooster in the lead, with Bob and Squint bringing up the rear.

"Save Boss Lady, Phil!" ordered Bob, clutching his colander hat to his head as he ran, waving the scrap of gold velvet from the clothiers like a flag above his head.

Phil clucked angrily and flew at Sarah's head, pecking at Rosalinda, who refused to relinquish her perch, digging her claws further into Sarah's hair.

"Ohhh! Owww!" cried Sarah, trying once more to grab Rosalinda, but only succeeding in pulling out a few of her tail feathers, which resulted in another fierce peck to Sarah's hand.

Sarah collapsed in a heap, trying desperately to get the chickens out of her hair. Curled in a ball in the middle of the chess board, Sarah found herself surrounded by goblins who were hitting at her, climbing on her, and tugging at her attempting to help. Sadly, despite their desire to help, they only succeeded in pissing Rosalinda off further.

Finally untangling himself from the goblins at the edge of the board, Jareth frowned as he tried to find Sarah, before realizing that she was under the writhing, moving, yelling mass of goblin and chicken bodies in the middle of the board.

"ENOUGH!" he roared, his mismatched eyes flashing dangerously. Jareth lobbed a crystal at the moving mass of noise, and with a loud pop all of the goblins and chickens disappeared, leaving Sarah huddled on the ground in a little ball.

Having put down yet another chicken rebellion, Jareth knelt next to her, gently placing his hand on her shoulder, "Sarah…they are gone now."

Gingerly, she sat up, looking in dismay at what remained of the lovely silvery dress, "Oh no! The dress," she sniffed, her sob cut short as she peered at Jareth, giggling at what she saw. Jareth was covered in splotches of dirt, had goblin footprints on his breastplate, and black chicken feathers in his hair.

Jareth shook his head, reaching up to pluck feathers out of Sarah's hair, before tenderly attempting to wipe some of the dirt from her temple.

"If you think I look funny, Dearest, you should see yourself," he chuckled, a bemused smiled teasing the corners of his mouth.

This just made Sarah laugh harder, the more she looked at him and herself, the harder she laughed, until she was laying down on the ground, holding her sides, the sound of her laughter ringing brightly through the King's private garden. When she had finally calmed down, Jareth helped her up. She winced and pulled away when he grasped her injured hand. Seeing the bleeding puncture on her hand and another where Rosalinda's claw had scratched Sarah's forehead, Jareth quickly pulled one of his gloves off, tenderly running his fingertips over the scratch on her head. Sarah gasped, her emerald eyes wide in wonder as a tingling electrical sensation washed over the skin that he touched. Taking her injured hand in his gloved one, he touched his bare fingertips to the puncture. It was all she could do to bite back the purr that threatened to escape her at the feel of his fingers on her skin.

When her wounds had been healed, Jareth smiled, his lips lightly brushing along her forehead. "Come Sarah, I think our touring for the day is over," he laughed, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Sarah shivered at the now familiar feeling of the world falling away around her. Peeking from under hooded lids, she saw a swirling vortex of black and silver that turned violet just before her feet touched ground once more. Opening her eyes fully she realized she was back in Jareth's bedroom.

"Hey!" she protested, jerking away from him, her face darkening with indignation.

"Relax, Precious," Jareth soothed, his voice calm and reassuring as he smiled at her. "While you need a bath, I wouldn't dream of suggesting that you do so in my room, unless you plan to join me in my bath, as I certainly need one now too?"

Sarah glared at him, her emerald eyes snapping furiously as she crossed her arms across her chest. She watched as Jareth moved toward a door, opening it to reveal another room. Following him into the room, she gasped as she looked around, taking in the lovely shades of blue and green that made the room feel as if it were a soothing seaside retreat.

"This is the Queen's Chambers, or rather, they will be when I take a Queen," he said, his mismatched eyes twinkling brightly at her. "However, for today, they are yours to use, Dearest. Your new dress is in the wardrobe and you'll find a robe and everything you need for bathing in the washroom."

Moving back toward the door separating the rooms, he paused, a tender smile flickering across his face as he looked at her, lovely despite her disheveled appearance.

"You have three hours before dinner, Precious. I suggest you have a bath and rest a bit. However if you find that you are bored, you are welcome to knock on my door and I'll see if I can't find some way to amuse you until dinner," he drawled with a sly smirk.

Seeing her flush crimson, he chuckled darkly and shut the door between them, leaving her to contemplate the many potential meanings of his offer. Oh yes, teasing her in this way was definitely his new favorite pastime.


	7. Birthday Adventure Pt 4

**Birthday Adventure Pt. 4 (Conclusion)**

Sarah kicked the side of the deep copper tub in frustration, an aggravated growl echoing off the brightly colored tiles that lined the walls of the bathroom in the Queen's Chambers. Tugging the fluffy blue bathrobe tighter around herself, she flounced against the counter, glaring at the bathtub that was causing her such offense. For the last twenty minutes she had been trying to turn the tub on so that she could take a bath, but nothing worked.

She ran her hands over the edges and around the faucet looking for a knob or button that would make the water start. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch. No water. No knobs. No way.

"Arrrrrgh! All I want is a bath! Is that too much to ask?" she grumped, her emerald eyes flashing as she stared balefully at the bathtub, which seemed to be mocking her by its silence. "I wish I could just have a bath."

Sarah gave a small yelp as a strange pulling sensation began in the pit of her stomach, similar to the way her belly flopped on the Tilt-a-Whirl at the fairgrounds. Blinking rapidly, she gasped as the room around her began to swirl, a vortex of purple mist opening beneath her. Then, with a quiet "pop" Sarah felt herself being sucked into the vortex.

With a breathless scream, Sarah flew threw the vortex, briefly wondering where she was going, before the thought was abandoned in favor of a panicked shriek.

_**-SPLASH-**_

The next thing she knew, Sarah was submerged in hot water, her body weighed down by the now soaked, terry-toweling bathrobe. Spluttering indignantly, she floated upward until her head and shoulders broke the surface of the water, only to find her appearance greeted with …

"Bloody Hell!"

Sarah's face burned hotly when she recognized the voice and knew instantly where she had to be.

"Jareth's bath," she muttered to herself, cringing inwardly as she moved to brush away the now dripping chestnut tendrils that were plastered inelegantly to her face.

Her shoulders shrugged upward, as if she were trying to make herself small – or at least sink through the floor of the tub, back to the Queen's Chambers or even her room at home. Screwing up her courage, Sarah opened her eyes to find the Goblin King sitting opposite her in the great tub in his bathroom, his mismatched eyes watching her with befuddled amusement.

"While I am more than happy to share my bath with you, Precious. I rather expected you would join me in the usual way….through the door. Not drop from above," he quipped, his laughter ringing against the metal of the tub.

Looking sheepishly at Jareth, Sarah's eyes widened as they fell upon Jareth' s chest – his lightly muscled, smooth, pale and remarkable naked chest. Then the full implication of her predicament hit her. Jareth was in the bath. Naked. She was sitting in a bathtub with the very naked, very sexy, Goblin King.

…_Oh. My. God!..._

_NOW it is the best birthday ever!_ Squealed her libido sounding for all the world like a deranged piglet, which at this point wasn't far from the truth considering the greedy way it was ogling Jareth's marble-like chest.

Her inner-voice was oddly quiet amidst her libido's exuberant shouting, having been short-circuited by the knowledge that she was within close proximity to Jareth's naked body.

With a suddenly dry mouth that felt like she had been sucking on Sahara sand, Sarah swallowed hard to clear her throat, trying desperately to find her voice, while still unsure what she could possibly say that would make this situation better.

"I was wanted to take a bath and couldn't figure out how to get the tub to fill" she ventured hesitantly, trying to tear her eyes away from the Goblin King's glistening chest, but finding them transfixed by the fluffy soap bubbles that were clinging to his skin, her fingers itching to reach out and brush the bubbles away.

Following her gaze, Jareth smirked knowingly, an elegant eyebrow raised in response as he surveyed her reaction. "How rude of me, Pet," he drawled, shaking his head, "I should have thought to tell you how to manage. Merely get into the tub and it will fill for you."

"Oh…." She whispered, feeling the heat rising once more to her cheeks. "I'm not sure how I ended up here. I'm sorry for interrupting…."

"I'm not," he purred in honeyed tones, noting the way Sarah's eyes latched onto his tongue as it flicked over his pointed canines. With a somewhat wolfish grin, Jareth winked at her. "Although you are entirely overdressed for sharing my bath, Precious. Something easy to remedy," he said as a shining crystal appeared upon his fingertips.

The appearance of the crystal jerked Sarah's attention back to her predicament. With an inarticulate cry, she launched herself from the bath, running from the room, around his bed and back into the Queen's Chambers, heedless of the trail of water and bubbles she left in her wake. The sound of Jareth's laughter followed her from the room.

Back in the Queen's Chambers, Sarah rushed into the bathroom, striping off the robe as she hopped into the tub, relived when it instantly filled to a steaming temperature.

…_What a day…._

_Fantastic isn't it,_ chirped her libido still in a hormonal haze over the sight of Jareth's delightfully naked chest. That man is certainly easy on the eye.

Once more alone in the Queen's Chambers, Sarah sunk into the steaming froth of bubbles in the bathtub and let her mind wander, the delicious visual of Jareth's chest leading the way - After all, she deserved a bit of 'mind-candy' after the harrowing embarrassment of the last few minutes. At least that is what she told herself as her eyes drifted shut and she began to imagine Jareth swimming in the crystalline pool by the waterfall. It was a very nice visual. Very. Very. Nice.

* * *

><p>As the clock above the mantel began to strike seven, the Goblin King knocked on the door that separated the Queen's Chambers from his own, smiling at the hurried, "Just a moment," that greeted him. When the door swung open, he was sure the surprise was evident on his face as Sarah looked up at him with shining green eyes, a shy smile tugging at her cranberry colored lips. She looked…<p>

"Stunning."

Sarah blushed, running her hands over the skirt of the dress as she glanced down. From what she had seen in the Goblin Market, the dress was simple by Goblin Kingdom standards, but elegant. The sapphire silk clung to her torso, silver laces that ran down her sides emphasized the curves she had begun developing over the past year, curves she was not sure she wanted pointed out to the Goblin King, but thanks to the cut of the dress he'd have to be blind not to notice – and she was fairly certain he was not blind where it came to women.

After getting dressed, she had braided her hair into six plaits, before weaving them together into a solid mass that twisted down her back, with silver and sapphire ribbons woven through it. On the vanity in the bathroom she found a small palate of what seemed to be eye shadows and lip gloss, which she used to accentuate the deep emerald color of her eyes, before adding a touch of lip gloss. All in all, she was pleased with the way she looked, despite not having her usual arsenal of beauty products.

Feeling brave once more, Sarah peeked up at Jareth, letting her eyes take him in, the head to toe black of his attire making her heart thump in her chest. A black silk shirt covered his chest, the pale flesh peeking through the loose laces that held the shirt closed, while the golden sigel of office glinted sharply against the darkness. Over the shirt he word an embossed leather waistcoat, cut to fall at his natural waist. As usual, his legs were swathed in tight black breeches that disappeared into the crisply polished boots he favored.

Jareth's smile softened as he caught her eye seeing a flash of the woman she would become flickering behind the jade orbs that pierced him. With a slight flick of the wrist he conjured a glowing crystal, a smug smirk teasing the corner of his mouth as Sarah's eyes followed the gentle movement of the crystal as it danced over his hands.

"I believe that it is customary to give the birthday girl a present. Is it not, Precious?" he asked, his voice tempered with tender amusement, making Sarah blush in spite of herself.

Stepping toward him, Sarah placed a delicate hand upon his arm, blushing further as she realized the familiar gesture and pulling her hand away quickly, to play absently with the beading on the waist of her dress, her voice soft. "Really, Jareth. You have done more than enough today. I don't need a present."

"Nonsense," Jareth replied with a mischievous wink. "What you need, has absolutely nothing to do with my desire to give you a gift."

…_Although I would be all too happy to see to any needs you have…._ He thought, wisely keeping that comment to himself as she was far too innocent yet to understand all that he would willingly give her.

Sarah watched as the glistening crystal stilled in Jareth's hand, seeming to hover above his palm where it flashed brightly and transformed into a small velvet covered box.

"For you, Sarah Dearest," he murmured, holding the small box out to her, his eyes darkening as he watched her hand reach out, seemingly of its own accord.

Snatching her hand back, Sarah clasped it with her other hand, her jade eyes peering at him suspiciously, "What is the catch, Goblin King?"

She was unprepared for the response her question received, as Jareth tossed his head back and laughed, the sound a whole-hearted, tenor boom of mirth that sent electric pulses racing up her spine.

"You really are precious, Sarah," Jareth chuckled, shaking his head as he offered her the box once more. "No tricks today, Pet. This is merely a gift to mark your special day. Freely given. And I hope, freely accepted."

He watched with amusement as she nibbled her lip in that all too familiar gesture that indicated she was thinking. Slowly, she squared her shoulders, drawing herself upward as she reached for the box. Jareth marveled at the way she unconsciously adopted a regal bearing, as if her body knew she belonged to the kingdom, even if she did not.

Lifting the lid of the box, Sarah gasped at the delicate object nestled upon the burgundy silk lining. Her fingers slid along the fine silver chain that swirled in the silken nest, before lightly caressing the crystal pendant that hung from the chain – a small, perfect crystal.

"Do you like it, Precious?"

"Jareth…." She whispered, unsure where to begin. The necklace twinkled at her from the box, as if daring her to put it on, yet her mind churned. No one had ever given her such a gift before. Not even her parents. Yet, here it was, her first 'grown-up' present, and from the ethereal Goblin King no less. "Its…it's beautiful."

Seeing a flicker of doubt behind her eyes, Jareth plucked the necklace from the box. A deft twist of his wrist sending the box vanishing back into the ether, as the necklace dangled enticingly from his gloved fingers. Sarah felt her face heat once more as Jareth stepped around her, gloved fingertips lightly grazing her neck as he moved her hair aside, tender draping the pendant around her neck. While Jareth fastened the necklace, Sarah's fingers toyed with the crystal pendant, smiling at the way it flashed, pale pink mist swirling within its glistening skin.

Feeling a warm heat upon her neck, Sarah's face burned hotly as she registered his cheek resting against her hair, his lips practically brushing her ear as he murmured quietly.

"This is a very special necklace, Precious. The crystal is a miniature one of my own, holding within the power to move you from your room to my kingdom whenever you wish," he said, his voice dropping low, a smooth chocolate caress to her senses as her mind fought to pay attention while her libido lost itself in the feel of his lips so near her ear. As he spoke, she felt a firm heat against her back – his chest, pressing lightly against her, while sinewy arms snaked around her. Gently he picked up the pendant, holding it up for her. "Simply hold the crystal in your hand and tell it where you want to go. To go home merely say 'home'. To come to the kingdom, tell it where you wish to go. Either to a place, such as the throne room; or to a person. Such as… the king," he explained, his voice softening as he went on.

Before Sarah could say more, a loud gonging was heard from the end of the hall.

"I am afraid we must go now, Dearest. Your friends are waiting."

Jareth held out a black-gloved hand, his eyes darkening as a playful smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, "Shall I escort you to your dinner, Lady Sarah?"

Giggling bashfully, Sarah dropped a genteel curtsey before placing her hand lightly upon his, "I would be honored, Your Majesty."

As he led her through the halls of the castle toward the surprise her friends had created for her, Jareth couldn't help but feel that it was so natural to have her here… _She belongs here. With us. With me….._

When they reached the great oak doors of the informal throne room, Jareth stopped, lifting her hand to his lips and pressing a tender kiss upon her knuckles.

"And here is where I shall leave you, Precious. Your friends are waiting for you inside. Please take your time and enjoy your dinner. When you are ready to go home, merely use the pendant," he said quietly, his thumb lightly caressing her hand, as if reluctant to let it go.

Sarah's smile faltered at his words, her eyes searching his face to see a brief flash of what looked like regret.

"Oh….Yeah," she muttered, unsure why she felt so down about the idea of having her birthday dinner with her friends.

Without another word, Jareth turned and swept down the corridor, the sharp clack of his boots upon the flagstones following him as he walked away.

Sighing, Sarah plastered a smile on her face and pushed open the doors to the throne room, her ears ringing with the thunderous shout that greeted her….

**-SURPRISE!—**

The throne room was full of creatures of every size and shape, from goblins dancing and cheering in every corner to the troupe of Fireys dancing and carrying on in the pit. The wiseman and his bird-hat lounging on the steps of the dais. And in the middle of it were her dearest friends, Sir Didymus, Hoggle and Ludo towering above them all.

"My lady," shouted the genteel fox knight as he and his trusty steed made their way through the throng to greet her at the door. "I am most happy to see you!"

"Aye. Happy birthday, Sarah," added Hoggle, his voice rough as he smiled at her.

"Sarah. Birthday," rumbled Ludo, waving a bunch of yellow daisies at her.

Taking the daisies before she was hit in the head with them, Sarah hugged her friends, feeling her eyes tear up, touched by their gesture.

"Did you plan this?" she asked, sitting upon the steps with them, her dress spread out around her.

"Well, when we heard that yer parents were leaving you alone, 'an on yer birthday no less, we thought to make it special for ya," explained Hoggle, bashfully looking at his feet.

"Thank you. All of you," Sarah gushed, wrapping Hoggle in another tight hug.

His chest puffed with pride, Sir Didymus patted her arm, "Aye. But it couldn't have been done without His Majesties help."

"That rat din't do nuthin," grumbled Hoggle, shaking his head. "We organized it all."

Shaking his head, Sir Didymus looked at Hoggle, "Now, brother. Be truthful. It was His Majesty's idea to have a party instead of a dinner. He gave us leave to use the throne room and offered us the kitchens and whatever else we may need to make a suitable party for our beloved Lady."

"He….he did?" Sarah asked, shocked by what she was hearing. "So, why isn't he here? Why didn't he stay?"

"Bah. He weren't invited," spat Hoggle, frowning at all of this talk of Jareth. "Now can we stop talkin 'bout that rat before ya spoil mah appetite fer the cake."

Sarah watched as Hoggle started across the room toward a table spread with food and drink, around which a mass of goblins was passing a large stone jug, their lips wet with what she suspected was the goblin ale that Jareth had warned her about. Turning back to Sir Didymus, she smiled softly as the noble knight gently patted her hand, his other hand petting his beloved steed.

"Actually, my Lady, I asked His Majesty if he would attend and he declined, suggesting that you might not appreciate his presence at your party."

"But…that's preposterous," spluttered Sarah, her lips pursed in a frown.

"Aye, that is what I told him. 'Tho not in as many words, of course," replied the little knight, his whiskers twitching with mirth at Sarah's reaction.

Frowning, Sarah rose, her skirts swishing over the steps of the dais as she paced back and forth before the throne, muttering to herself, "Obstinate man… Completely silly…." Just as suddenly as she began pacing, Sarah stopped, a sly smile on her lips as her slender fingers caressed the crystal pendant. "Guess I'll just have to do something about this."

A cheer went up thorugh the throne room as Sarah abruptly disappeared. That fact that they didn't understand why or how she vanished didn't matter a bit, the goblins and others were just impressed that she did.

* * *

><p>Leaning against the parapet at the tallest tower of the castle, Jareth looked out over his kingdom as it stretched over the horizon. The sounds of the party carried up to him, despite his remote location, the raucous singing of his goblins grating on his nerves.<p>

It is your own fault, mate, grumbled his inner-voice. You could have been there if you hadn't been so stubborn.

…_She wouldn't want me there. It was a party for her friends…._

_And what do you think you are? _His inner-voice asked, already knowing the answer.

…_Maybe someday she will see me as a friend…or more…._

It was the 'or more' that he truly wished for, the irony of his wish not lost on him, considering he was the Master of Wishes.

Lost in his inner-dialogue, Jareth was pulled from his reverie by a familiar chiming sound. Looking up, he saw a silver shimmer of light, as if time and space were bending, then with a 'pop' Sarah appeared, gasping and wobbling on her feet. His movements were swift as he reached out, pulling her against him to steady her before she could fall.

"Easy, Sarah Dearest. Breathe. Slowly," he soothed, smiling as he felt her relax as her breathing eased.

"Whoa! I don't think I'll ever get used to travelling like that," she gasped, wiping stray hairs from her face as she slid out of his embrace, her cheeks flushed with both the endorphins of translocating, and the nearness of Jareth's firm chest.

Chuckling, Jareth smoothed the hair back from her cheeks, pleased with the rosy blush that colored them. "In future, make sure you close your eyes before telling the crystal where you want to go," he counseled with a tender smile. "That should make it easier for you."

With a slight nod, Sarah found herself gazing out over the Labyrinth, watching as the walls moved and changed in a subtle dance that made the landscape seem to ripple.

"Why aren't you down enjoying your party, Precious?" Jareth asked, joining her against the parapet, his mismatched eyes drawn to her face as she studied the land far below.

Fingering the crystal around her neck, Sarah blushed, her heart thumping wildly in her chest as she thought about what to say.

"Um…well….the thing is….you weren't there," she said timidly as she tried not to stumble over her words – and failed. "And since you made the party possible, it seems only right that you should be there."

Quietly, the Goblin King considered the young woman before him – the child she was quickly fading as she stood on the cusp of adulthood, knowing in his heart that she did not yet realize how her words might affect him.

"Despite what happened between us last year, Jareth," she continued, raising her eyes to his, as her hand rested upon his arm, "Things are different now and I would really like it if you would come and join the party."

Jareth covered her hand as it lay upon his arm, with one of his gloved hands, a pleased smile tugging at his thin lips as he gazed at her, before nodding, "As you wish, Sarah Precious."

* * *

><p>The king sighed as he relaxed in his desk chair, a glass of brandy in one hand, his feet stretched out upon the desk, having seen Sarah off for home an hour before. He still marveled at the fact that she sought him out in order to bring him to her own party, something he sincerely thought would not happen, but did.<p>

…_She never ceases to surprise me…._

_I doubt that she ever will,_ commented his inner-self sagely.

…_Indeed…._

Upon her request, Jareth whisked them back to the party, to find the goblins singing bawdy tavern songs, having already gone through a full cask of goblin ale and rapidly working their way through a second cask. With a flourish, Jareth settled Sarah on the great stone throne next to him, relishing the blush that rose to her cheeks as she finally listened to the lyrics of the song that the goblins were busy singing – well, shouting, as goblins really did not sing so much as shout the words enthusiastically.

There was cake, dancing and much merriment through the throne room as the party raged on. Jareth laughed as Sarah danced with the goblins, even picking up the small fox knight and dancing him wildly around the room, despite his high-pitched protestations. She even attempted to dance with Hoggle, who never took his eyes off Jareth, for fear of being bogged. And, much to the amazement of the goblins, Sarah even managed to get the Goblin King himself to dance with her, whirling her around the room with a masterful hand, amid cheers of approval from the goblins.

As far as parties went, Jareth decided that Sarah's surprise birthday party was indeed a success.

While the goblins continued to sing, dance and drink copious quantities of goblin ale (which he was sure would mean many headaches and hung-over citizens in the morning), Sarah rejoined Jareth on the dais, leaning heavily against the arm of the throne as she sat next to him. When she had yawned for the third time in as many minutes, Jareth gently patted her arm, smiling warmly at the happy glow in her green eyes as she turned her gaze toward him.

"As much as I am enjoying your company, Precious. I think you should return home, you seem quite tired," he said, his voice soft and soothing, as his gloved fingers lightly caressed her tired brow.

"I am," she sighed with a yawn. "But I'm having too much fun to want to leave."

"Be that as it may, Dearest, you do need sleep. And besides, you can return whenever you wish."

"True," she said, trying to stifle another yawn.

Rising, Jareth pulled her to her feet, his lips near her ear as he slid an arm around her, "Say your goodnights, Pet. I am going to take you home now."

With a wave and many hugs, Sarah bid her friends and the goblin horde that filled the throne room 'goodnight', before taking Jareth's hand and allowing him to transport her home, the two of the disappearing in a haze of silver glitter that showered down on the goblins as they continued to toast to the health of the Lady of the Labyrinth.

Sipping his brandy, Jareth smiled to himself, pleased that it seemed as if making Sarah consider him a friend would take far less manipulation than he had anticipated. Leaning his head back against the chair, Jareth let his eyes drift shut, enjoying the peacefulness of his thoughts, which stood in stark contrast to the continued shouts and singing from the throne room as the party continued, sleep stealing over him as he let himself remember the look of Sarah's face as the moonlight shined upon them in the tower.

* * *

><p>Silently, Sarah appeared in Jareth's study, surprised to see him lounging in his desk chair, asleep. Her bare feet padded across the lush rugs that covered the floor, as her plaid flannel clad form tip toed toward the desk. With a hesitant smile she paused when she reached the desk, still unsure what she planned to do when she returned. She originally thought to sneak closer, but thought better of it – sneaking up on a sleeping Goblin King seeing to be a very dangerous idea.<p>

Taking a deep breath, she called his name, her voice quiet and nearly drowned out by the snapping of the embers that danced in the fireplace.

"Jareth…."

"Hmm?" he muttered, cracking an eye to find Sarah standing by his desk, a welcome surprise. "Sarah….what are you doing back here? Shouldn't you be in bed asleep by now?"

Smiling shyly, Sarah moved closer to him until she was standing next to him, her fingers fidgeting over heavily carved arm of chair.

"Well, I forgot something, and needed to take care of it before I went to bed," she replied, her voice soft and unsure.

Jareth's gaze searched her face, his own eyes narrowed in confusion as he watched Sarah fidget with his chair. Without warning, Sarah swiftly leaned forward, her lips pressing tenderly upon his cheek as she whispered, "Thank you. For everything."

And before he could react, she grabbed up the pendant and muttered, "Home," only to vanish in a mist of fine glitter.

With the feel of her soft lips still warm upon his cheek, the Goblin King settled back once more in his chair, a knowing smirk dancing in his mismatched eyes.

"Happy birthday, Sarah mine," he murmured, raising his glass in a toast. "Sweet dreams, Precious."

**~~Fin~~**

And that ends this story arc. More 'mini-stories' will be written soon. Comments, as always are valued as much as gold!


	8. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

There is a rumor going around that Fanfiction is going to start policing stories – which, as my regular readers will know, means that many of my stories will be likely to be removed and I may shortly be banned. In anticipation of that, I am letting readers know where to look for all updates to my stories:

1. I have started a labyfanfic blog for my stories – but I'll happily post stories from other people as well! Go to labyfanfic(DOT)blogspot(DOT)com I haven't started adding stories to the blog yet, but will start that after June 14th.

2. I will post my 'adult' stories over on adultfanfiction(DOT)net I don't like that site because no one ever reviews tho, and I am a complete 'feedback slut'.

3. I also will start migrating my stories over to the deviantart site. My nick over there is HachimansKitsune too.

4. You can also find me on tumblr using the nickname – cheekygeek

It's been fun while it lasted!


End file.
